Muito Bem Acompanhada
by Sakuu-chanofficial
Summary: Haruno Sakura se via numa sinuca de bico: seria madrinha do casamento de sua prima com seu ex-namorado, para piorar tudo, tinha que levar seu namorado como acompanhante, mas a questão era: Que namorado. Estava perdida, e a unica pessoa que poderia salva-la era ele, seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Será que ele embarcaria nessa loucura? Pensando bem, ela estava ferrada.
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO UM.**

– Por favor, Sasuke- _kun_! – A mulher de madeixas longas e em uma tonalidade rosada lhe implorava.

– Não, Sakura. – Negou mais uma vez, por suas contas já era a milésima vez aquele dia. – Isto é loucura. – Afirmou bufando.

Já estavam presos dentro de seu escritório há mais de duas horas discutindo aquela maldita ideia da rosada. Haruno Sakura era sua melhor amiga, mas aquela ideia era loucura, uma ideia sem pé nem cabeça, ela só podia ter cheirado muito aguardente durante o seu plantão, era a única justificativa.

– E por que não? Sou tão feia assim? – Ouviu ela lhe perguntar fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios.

Instantaneamente seus olhos seguiram para o corpo da mulher a sua frente, a saia social cinza de cintura alta realçava o quadril avantajado, as coxas grossas e a cintura fina da mulher, enquanto a blusa social branca feminina com os dois primeiros botões aberto realçava os seios mediados da Haruno. Após percorrer todo o corpo esbelto e curvilíneo da melhor amiga, subiu os olhos para o rosto.

Em seus lábios carnudos pintados de vermelhos escondia um enorme sorriso, com os dentes brancos e retos, o nariz era fino e combinava perfeitamente com o rosto redondo e delicado, mas o que o atraia mesmo naquela mulher era aqueles olhos grandes e verdes esmeraldas que combinavam perfeitamente com o conjunto do corpo e das madeixas longas rosadas. Sakura era linda, isso era fato, mas custava da mulher de vinte e sete anos entende isso.

– Você não é feia. – Retrucou bagunçando mais os cabelos e relaxando sobre a cadeira estofada de seu escritório. – É apenas louca.

– Qual é Sasuke- _kun_ , quantas vezes eu já te livrei da louca da sua ex, Karin? Sem contar das outras. – Ela retrucou lhe olhando feio enquanto batia as mãos em sua mesa de mogno, ela sabia onde atingir seu ego, e o atacou. – Estou te pedindo algo simples.

Suspirou e a olhou nos olhos, Sakura não lhe pedia nada de simples. Aquilo era loucura em sua humilde opinião séria e centrada.

– Seu pedido não tem nada de simples. – Soltou afrouxando a gravata pelo calor da discussão.

– Você realmente vai negar? – Sakura lhe perguntou se endireitando e lhe olhando nos olhos. Confirmou levemente com a cabeça e fechou os olhos para ouvir o furacão rosado lhe xingar até a quinta geração. – Ótimo, que belo amigo você, Uchiha.

A voz suave da rosada lhe fez abrir os olhos rapidamente, quando deu por si a rosada já saia de sua sala batendo a porta com força. Às vezes tinha medo da rosada, mas naquele instante via-se perdido, não sabia o que pensar. Suspirou e puxou os fios negros após pensar um pouco.

Sabia muito bem que iria se arrepender daquilo, mas o que poderia fazer se não conseguia negar um pedido daquela mulher?

Qual era o problema daquele homem? Já havia enfrentado várias coisas por ele, e quando ela pedia algo simples, ele simplesmente negava? Não conhecia este lado mesquinho de Uchiha Sasuke, para falar a verdade conhecia sim, e muito bem. Suspirou alto e apertou o botão do elevador.

Pensando melhor, seu plano era completamente louco, isso a fez sorrir. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era sua única alternativa. Entrou na caixa de aço e começou a pensar.

Não estava em seu plano de vida sua prima vadia Yamanaka Ino casar-se com seu ex-namorado da época de escola, Sabaku No Gaara e ela ter que ser madrinha e ter que voltar para Konoha após oito anos longe, assim como não estava em seus planos pegar seu imprestável namorado na cama com outra há mais de seis meses. Estava muito ferrada.

Seu plano não era tão louco assim, pelo menos era o que achava, Sasuke só precisaria fingir por quinze ou vinte dias que era seu namorado e ser padrinho do casamento da Yamanaka ao seu lado. Pensando bem, era bem louco aquele plano. Mas não poderia voltar e simplesmente falar: _"Voltei, e estou solteira."_ , se fizesse isso, seus pais a deserdaria, com toda certeza.

Então quem melhor do que seu melhor amigo, e empresário poderoso que Uchiha Sasuke para ser seu namorado? Não exista pessoa melhor para tal papel a não ser o moreno, bastava ele entender isso. Sorriu amigavelmente para um rapaz que lhe sorria e rumou para a saída do grande edifício com um letreiro enorme escrito: Uchiha Company.

– Sakura.

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se lentamente para a direção, arregalou os olhos quando viu o moreno parar em sua frente ofegante e levemente suado, arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou o encarando enquanto o mesmo voltava a postura habitual: Ereto, carrancudo e olhos sérios.

– Pois não, Senhor Uchiha? – Perguntou olhando para o moreno lhe encarando, estava chateada com ele e não fazia questão de esconder.

– Você venceu Haruno, eu topo. – Sasuke falou colocando as mãos no bolso da calça social.

O sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios, quando deu por si já abraçava o moreno que lhe segurava, levantando-a do chão alguns centímetros, a felicidade da rosada era contagiante fazendo o moreno dar-lhe um sorriso raro de canto.

– Obrigada Sasuke- _kun._ – Distribuía vários beijos pela face do moreno.

– Eu vou me arrepender disso. – Resmungou soltando a rosada.

– Ah, vai sim. – Riu dando um selinho no melhor amigo, para depois de afastar.

Sabia bem que tanto ela quanto ele iriam se arrepender do que estavam fazendo, mas eram melhores amigos, estavam ali para isso. Sakura pegou seu carro e rumou para o hospital para dar seu último plantão antes de viajar no dia seguinte, tinha aproveitado para tirar umas férias, já que Tsunade – chefe do hospital – vivia alegando que a rosada trabalhava demais.

 _–_ _Passageiros do Voo 736, com destino a Konoha, por favor, se dirigem ao portão de embarque número Quatro._

A voz eletrônica do anúncio de voos penetrou seus ouvidos com tudo, não sabia mais se queria seguir adiante com aquele plano, no dia anterior parecia uma boa ideia e sua única solução, mas ali no aeroporto ela pode perceber que loucura seria aquilo, sua vontade era pegar suas malas – que já haviam sido embarcadas – e correr para o refúgio de seu apartamento.

– Nervosa? – Sasuke perguntou ao seu lado puxando-a para o portão de embarque.

– Acho que não foi uma boa ideia. – Confessou apertando a mão do Uchiha com força, mostrando sua total insegurança. – Não acha melhor voltarmos pra casa?

– Haruno Sakura, você ficou enchendo meu saco para aceitar isso, então você não vai desistir, entendeu? – Sasuke falou sério, parado em frente ao portão de embarque.

– Entendi. – Falou respirando fundo e engolindo seco.

Ficou observando o sorriso raro de canto do moreno a sua frente surgir, talvez fosse engraçado viajar com seu melhor amigo para uma cidade que havia fugido para seus pais não controlar sua vida. E ele finalmente conheceria sua família louca. Abraçando forte o Uchiha, deixou-se ser guiada para dentro do portão de embarque.

Não soube de onde conseguiu forças para encorajar a rosada, mas estava calmo, ou, pelo menos, tentando se parecer calmo, até porque não conhecia a família Haruno, mas pelo que conhecia de Sakura, tinha medo do que lhe aguardava em Konoha.

Respirou fundo e se concentrou em sua missão, passar a sua família que ela e Sasuke eram namorados e todos deveria cair nesta, principalmente seus pais. Seus olhos seguiram para o homem sério e pensativo ao seu lado enquanto caminhavam para o avião, quando chegou a Tóquio a primeira pessoa que conheceu foi Sasuke.

O atendeu no hospital, onde fazia estagio, todo arranhado e cortado por unhas, então começaram a conversar enquanto a rosada fazia os curativos, foi quando descobriu que os ferimentos haviam sido causados pela ex-noiva do rapaz após o mesmo romper tudo entre eles, no início ficou assustada, mas depois começou a rir do moreno, um homem daquele tamanho ter apanhado de uma mulher, era muito engraçado.

Depois disso, começaram a sair apenas para conversar, desde então eram amigos, inseparáveis em sua opinião. Sasuke era o melhor amigo que uma mulher poderia ter, ou melhor, que Haruno Sakura poderia ter.

Assim que sentou na poltrona do avião, fez questão de pegar um dos remédios para dormir de Sakura – já que a rosada morria de medo de voar – e tomou, só queria acordar quando o avião pousasse em Konoha, necessitava estar psicologicamente descansado. Seriam longas quatro horas de voo.

Viu Sasuke apagado ao seu lado e suspirou. Já havia tomado um comprimido para dormir durante o voo, porém, ele ainda não estava fazendo efeito, já que estava a vinte minutos tentando dormir, se tornando uma missão impossível. Ergueu a mão e chamou uma das três aeromoças – comissárias de bordo – que atendiam a primeira classe.

– Poderia, por favor, me trazer uma garrafinha de tequila? – Pediu em sussurro.

– Claro.

Viu a mulher de corpo esbelto e magro coberto pelo vestido da cor da companhia aérea sumir atrás de uma cortina cinza para depois voltar com três vidros de bebidas alcoólicas, uma de tequila branca, outra de uísque ouro e outra de _absolut_ , abriu rapidamente a de tequila e a tomou rapidamente. Minutos depois dormia profundamente com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Sasuke.

Sonhava com algo sem nexo, lá estava ele no lugar do noivo na frente de uma igreja lotada de pessoas desconhecidas, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e pela porta aberta passou Sakura, linda em um vestido de noiva tomara que caia, em seus lábios um sorriso grande brincava, seus cabelos estavam nos ombros, mas os olhos verdes que tanto amava estavam lá, brilhando como sempre.

Acordou assustado, estava ofegante e levemente suado, pegou o lenço de papel a sua frente e secou as pequenas gotas de água que escorria por seu pescoço e testa. Não havia entendido nada daquele maldito sonho. Suspirou e tentou se mover, porém um corpo o impediu, quando abaixou o olhar, viu Sakura o abraçando pela cintura enquanto seu rosto estava escondido na curva de seu pescoço.

– Sakura… Sakura… – Chacoalhava sem parar a rosada, mas parecia que a mesma havia morrido, suspirando alto chacoalhou-a mais forte. – Que merda Sakura, acorda.

Acordou assustada, sonhava que Ino dava em cima de Sasuke na sua frente, na maior cara dura. Olhou para os lados e constatou que ainda estava dentro do avião com Sasuke ao seu lado, lhe olhando emburrado.

– Já chegamos? – Perguntou bocejando.

– Há dez minutos. – Sasuke respondeu carrancudo, eram os únicos dentro daquele trambolho de aço com asas.

– Desculpa. – Se desculpou olhando o moreno nos olhos.

– Vamos logo. – Sasuke falou e se afastou.

Sakura apenas suspirou antes de pegar a bolsa e seguir o moreno.

Esperavam as malas em silêncio, Sasuke ainda estava emburrado e Sakura segurava o riso ao seu lado. Tinha que confessar que quando o moreno ficava emburrado, ele fazia um pequeno bico, era sexy e bonito, mais ainda. Mordeu o lábio inferior e o viu se abaixar para pegar suas malas e as dele, com isso, passou a admirá-lo melhor.

Sasuke tinha 1,85 cm de altura, seus ombros eram largos, braços definidos assim como o resto do corpo, os cabelos eram negros rebeldes atrás e comportados na frente, os olhos eram negros e sérios, seu nariz e sua boca eram finos, a pele clara realçava mais a beleza do jovem Uchiha, as pernas cobertas pela calça jeans eram definidas e malhadas, aquela camisa social branca dobrada ate os cotovelos e com os botões abertos o deixavam mais sexy ainda. Sasuke era um homem e tanto.

– Poderia, por favor, parar de me tarar? – A voz de Sasuke chamou sua atenção.

Ah! A voz! A voz daquele homem era de outro mundo, era rouca, forte e grave, quando a ouviu pela primeira vez quase teve um orgasmo, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior ao imaginar o moreno falar coisas obscenas em seu ouvido na cama, realmente deveria ser delicioso.

– Impossível meu amigo, você é gostoso demais para resistir. – Brincou puxando sua mala para a saída.

Sorriu de canto ao observar o rebolado de Sakura coberto pelo tecido leve do short que trajava. Ainda se perguntava por que nunca havia transado com Sakura? Ah sim, ela nunca quis. Desde que a conheceu ficava imaginando como a rosada era na cama. Comportada, selvagem, bruta ou passiva? Duvida cruel.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez naquele hospital, sua maior tara virou ver mulheres de jalecos, eles realmente davam um gosto de quero mais as mulheres, ou era só por causa de Sakura? Não fazia a mínima ideia, a única coisa que sabia era que a rosada era gostosa e que ele sofreria nestes dias.

Gemeu de desgosto ao ver seus pais lhe acenando como dois retardados no meio do aeroporto. Haruno Kizashi e Mebuki lhe rachavam a cara de vergonha. Com um sorriso forçado acenou para os mais velhos.

– São meus pais. – Falou para Sasuke quando o mesmo lhe tocou a cintura.

– Vamos encenar. – Sasuke falou puxando a Haruno em direção ao casal

Andavam sorridentes de mãos dadas até o casal Haruno quando Sakura travou no lugar, fazendo Sasuke voltar com tudo.

 _–_ _Puta que pariu_! – Xingou ao notar a figura ruiva ao lado da loira.

 _–_ O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou virando-se para a "namorada". Não estava entendo mais nada.

– A loira, é a vadia da minha prima. – Falou de uma vez agarrando a camisa de Sasuke e o puxando.

– Respira. – Falou sem se virar, viu a rosada respirar e lhe olhar nos olhos pedindo ajuda.

– Sakura querida. – A voz parecida com a da rosada invadiu os seus tímpanos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos enquanto apertava mais a camisa do Uchiha, estava perdida. Tentava respirar, mas parecia impossível quando sua mãe se aproximava cada vez mais.

– Haja naturalmente. – Sasuke sussurrou enquanto abraçava a rosada.

Sasuke ficou fazendo carinho na nuca da rosada até a mãe da mulher se aproximar o suficiente para presenciar a cena, respirou fundo e separou-se do abraço segurando o rosto da rosada.

– Você confia em mim? – Perguntou baixo vendo a rosada confirma com a cabeça. – Então, vamos resolver isso.

Quando ia falar algo, os lábios de Sasuke cobriram os seus em um selinho demorado, fechou os olhos e aproximou mais os corpos, para se manter firme, após se separarem, sentiu seu rosto arder de vergonha. Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto, era a primeira vez que a rosada corava na sua frente.

– Você está bem querida? – A voz do patriarca dos Haruno surgiu ao lado do casal.

– S-Sim. – Gaguejou ainda encarando Sasuke. – Só esquecia algo. – Falou para depois sorrir.

Sasuke nada falou, apenas ficou observando a rosada abraçar os familiares e sorrir.

– Mãe, pai, este é meu namorado, Sasuke. – Apresentou enquanto abraçava o moreno pela cintura.

– Senhora Haruno… – Beijou a mão da loira de olhos verdes para depois apertar a mão de Kizashi. – Senhor Haruno.

– Testa de marquise. – A voz estridente atrás do casal, chamou a atenção de alguns ali.

– Porca. – Sakura retrucou o apelido infantil, dando um sorriso falso. – _Vadia._ – finalizou em pensamento.

Sentiu a loira de cabelos longos, de olhos azuis-claros e corpo esbelto lhe abraçar fortemente. Retribuiu mesmo que sua vontade fosse de arrastar a cara da loira no chão do aeroporto. O falso sorriso mantinha-se intacto em seus lábios. Sasuke olhava a loira com os olhos levemente arregalados, Deus, era agora que estava ferrado nas mãos de Sakura. Separaram-se e ficaram se olhando.

– Sakura. – O ruivo falou apenas dando uma balançada de cabeça.

– Olá Gaara. – Retribuiu dando um sorriso indo para o lado de Sasuke. – Ino e Gaara, este é Sasuke, meu namorado.

– Oh meu Deus.

Ino falou com os olhos arregalados e com as mãos sobre os lábios para conter o espanto, Sakura e Gaara olhavam de um para o outro, sem entender nada, Sasuke mantinha-se impassível, apenas encarando a loira com um olhar gélido. Estava mais que ferrado, estava lindamente _fodido_.


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS.**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

– Mãe, pai, este é meu namorado, Sasuke. – Apresentou enquanto abraçava o moreno pela cintura.

– Senhora Haruno… – Beijou a mão da loira de olhos verdes para depois apertar a mão de Kizashi. – Senhor Haruno.

– Testa de marquise. – A voz estridente atrás do casal, chamou a atenção de alguns ali.

– Porca. – Sakura retrucou o apelido infantil, dando um sorriso falso. – _Vadia._ – finalizou em pensamento.

Sentiu a loira de cabelos longos, de olhos azuis-claros e corpo esbelto lhe abraçar fortemente. Retribuiu mesmo que sua vontade fosse de arrastar a cara da loira no chão do aeroporto. O falso sorriso mantinha-se intacto em seus lábios. Sasuke olhava a loira com os olhos levemente arregalados, Deus, era agora que estava ferrado nas mãos de Sakura. Separaram-se e ficaram se olhando.

– Sakura. – O ruivo falou apenas dando uma balançada de cabeça.

– Olá Gaara. – Retribuiu dando um sorriso indo para o lado de Sasuke. – Ino e Gaara, este é Sasuke, meu namorado.

– Oh meu Deus.

Ino falou com os olhos arregalados e com as mãos sobre os lábios para conter o espanto, Sakura e Gaara olhavam de um para o outro, sem entender nada, Sasuke mantinha-se impassível, apenas encarando a loira com um olhar gélido. Estava mais que ferrado, estava lindamente _fodido_.

— Não acredito que você transou com minha prima. – Sakura falou incrédula sentada na beirada de sua cama com Sasuke ao seu lado.

Estavam naquela mesma posição desde que chegaram do aeroporto há quinze minutos. A incredulidade de Sakura ainda era bastante visível em seus olhos verdes. Quando chegaram Sakura não falava com o moreno enquanto ele subia as escadas em seu encalço, e pelo que pôde notar, Ino estava tendo o mesmo problema com o noivo.

— Eu não sabia que ela era sua prima. – Respondeu suspirando e passando as mãos no rosto. – Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome dela.

O sorriso foi surgindo aos poucos nos lábios de Sakura, para depois de alguns segundo a rosada gargalhar deitada na cama, Sasuke a olhava sem entender nada, como se ela fosse um alienígena. Sua melhor amiga era completamente louca, isso era fato.

— Do que você está rindo? – Sasuke perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Mal chegamos e já estamos destruindo o noivado dos outros. – Falou suspirando após gargalhar.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto e deitou-se ao lado de Sakura que agora encarava o teto, quando resolver voltar para Konoha, sentia-se mexida com a notícia do casamento de sua prima com seu _ex_ , vê-los juntos e sorridentes mexeu muito com seu psicológico, mas após o descobrimento de que Ino já havia transado com Sasuke em uma viagem tinha feito, a fez se animar.

Suspirou e virou-se para o moreno que encarava pensativo o teto azul-escuro com algumas estrelas em branco. Quando ela ainda morava na cidade e com seus pais, Sakura ficava horas e mais horas olhando para aquele teto enquanto planejava sua vida perfeita longe do controle de seus pais.

— Obrigada por está aqui comigo. – Falou encarando o Uchiha.

— Você agradecendo? – Sasuke perguntou debochado virando o rosto para olhar a rosada. – Acho que os ares daqui não estão lhe fazendo bem. – Zombou.

— Você é um idiota, Uchiha Sasuke. – Falou rindo e revirando os olhos.

— E você me ama. – Sasuke retrucou dando um sorrindo típico de canto. – Mas me responde uma coisa.

— O que você quiser. – Falou sentando-se na cama e ainda encarando o homem ao seu lado.

— Pude perceber que você tinha uma vida perfeita aqui, seus pais têm grana e te ama, sua casa é boa e confortável, a cidade não é pequena e tem um belo hospital aqui, além da faculdade. – Sasuke falava tudo encarando a rosada nos olhos, queria entender o motivo dela ter deixado tudo àquilo para trás e ir para a capital japonesa. – Porque abandonou tudo e foi para Tóquio?

Mordendo o lábio inferior levantou-se da cama e rumou para a porta, trancando-a em seguida para depois voltar a olhar para o Uchiha que esperava pacientemente sua resposta. Aquele era um assunto delicado para a rosada, jamais entrou em detalhes com alguém sobre isto, nem mesmo com Sasuke, mas depois de tanto tempo ele precisava saber, principalmente agora que se passava como seu namorado.

— Então… – Falou suspirando e fechando os olhos, era um assunto bem delicado. – Digamos que eu precisava me senti livre.

— Detalhes Haruno. – Sasuke pediu, sua curiosidade sobre aquele assunto já era antiga, mas só naquele momento teve a certeza que poderia pisar em terreno seguro. – Não contarei a ninguém essa conversa. – Garantiu.

Sakura deu um sorriso debochado e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios, ela era a única que ele tinha uma conversa descente há anos, nem mesmo o irmão mais velho do Uchiha, sabia da vida dele como a rosada ali sabia.

— Muito curioso ultimamente em, Uchiha! – Falou rindo vendo o moreno lhe lançar um olhar frio e como se avisasse: " _Fala por bem ou eu te faço falar a força._ ", rendeu-se. – Você venceu, então… Minha vida aqui pode parecer um mar de rosas, mas nunca foi assim.

Suspirou lembrando-se de sua infância e adolescência atormentada pela superproteção dos pais e amigos.

— Minha vida era perfeita até eu completar meus cinco anos, quando meu irmão faleceu, após isso, meus pais e amigos se tornaram super-protetores e ditadores da minha vida, sempre gostei de ser livre, você já percebeu isso, mas meus pais nunca aceitaram. Sempre fui uma aluna exemplar. – Suspirou sentando-se novamente na cama. – Quando eu tinha sete anos, tive mais contato com Ino, minha prima vadia loira; tudo ia às mil maravilhas, até nos apaixonarmos pelo mesmo garoto, desde então eu e ela passamos a competir em tudo, patético, eu sei. – Riu.

Recordou-se de quando ela e Ino brincavam a tarde toda em um parquinho em frente às residências Yamanaka e Haruno.

"Desde que eu comecei a namorar, Ino sempre roubava meus namorados, até mesmo os namoradinhos de mãos, aqueles que falávamos que estávamos namorando só em pegar na mão. – Explicou ao ver a cara de desentendimento do melhor amigo. – Quando fiz quinze anos, conheci Gaara, ele era da minha sala, sempre fechado, na dele e estranho, e eu? A estudiosa, estrela do time de vôlei da escola, começamos a conversar, depois de duas semanas me via encantada e apaixonada por aquele ruivo estranho, começamos a namorar. Namorei com ele meu ensino médio todo.".

Confessou sorrindo com a lembrança dela e do ruivo. Sasuke apenas ouvia a história pacientemente, por mais que não quisesse, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ouvir como a rosada pronunciava o nome do ruivo com tanto carinho, porém resolveu ignorar.

"Gaara foi o único garoto que Ino não tentou me roubar, até porque eles viviam brigando; foi quando meus pais me inscreveram em uma universidade de engenharia civil em Tóquio, e eu fui aprovada. Mas como você sabe, sou formada em medicina e não em engenharia, sou péssima com números. Meus pais nunca aceitaram minha formação, até porque, como você também sabe, comecei medicina na melhor universidade pública de Tóquio, sem meus pais saberem e larguei engenharia. – Deu um riso triste e se moveu desconfortável sobre a cama e o olhar de Sasuke. – Meus pais nunca aceitaram e até hoje falam que eu sou o " _desastre da família Haruno_ ", pode até ser verdade, mas amo minha vida e minha profissão. Outro fato que meus pais não aceitam, é eu ser a única da 3° geração Haruno a não está casada.".

Sentia vontade de chorar, não pelo assunto, mas pelo que seus pais achavam dela, sempre a menosprezando sem saber ou perceber e exaltando as outras pessoas a sua volta, sempre a criticando e humilhando-a, este era um dos motivos de Sasuke ser a sua única solução, ela se sentia protegida com o moreno ao seu lado para enfrentar a família Haruno atacando-a.

Sasuke ainda tentava assimilar tudo que a rosada havia acabado de falar, não podia imaginar que a família Haruno fosse tão parecida com a família Uchiha, suspirou e encarou a rosada que olhava para o chão com as feições tristes.

— E porque você não fala a verdade? – Argumentou.

— Qual é Sasuke… – Sakura riu sem humor olhando nos olhos do moreno. – Minha família é tão complicada quanto a sua, não posso fazer nada a não ser mentir para me proteger.

— Hn. – Sua língua estava coçando para fazer aquela perguntar, porém não sabia se a rosada estouraria ou não. – Gosta dele ainda?

— De quem? – Sakura perguntou sem entender.

— Do noivo.

Sakura abriu e fechou à boca várias vezes, não sabia o que falar, a única coisa que sabia era que ao ver o ruivo sentiu algo por ele, mas não a mesma coisa que sentia antes, não sentiu as borboletas no estômago, as mãos suarem e muito menos as pernas bambearem, então não sabia o que responder para o Uchiha.

— Entendi. – Falou após um bom tempo sem a resposta da rosada.

Levantou-se da cama e rumou para as malas que estavam todas em um canto do quarto, perto do closet branco da garota, pegou sua mala menor e levou até a cama colocando sobre a mesma e a abriu, de dentro dela tirou o seu _Macbook,_ carregador do celular e sua pequena bolsa com sua câmera fotográfica _Sony_ com as lentes, gostava de tirar fotos nas horas vagas.

— Porque trouxe a câmera? – Sakura perguntou tentado dissipar o clima estranho que havia se formado no quarto.

— Para tirar fotos. – Respondeu dando um sorriso de canto e debochado enquanto pegava a bolsa da câmera e a ligando. – Para que mais seria?

— Carinhoso como um tijolo batendo numa vidraça, Uchiha. – Sakura riu ao ver que o moreno estava normal.

— E você me ama, Haruno. – Repetiu as palavras dando um sorriso reto e tirando uma foto da rosada fazendo careta.

Impossível ficar um clima entre os dois. Era algo natural à amizade deles, nada estragaria isto, até agora.

O relógio na cabeceira da cama de Sakura marcava apenas 15h10min, o tédio consumia o corpo da rosada enquanto ela observava Sasuke digitar algo no computador em seu colo, por mais que o moreno tenha ido com ela nesta viagem, não queria dizer que o Uchiha não trabalharia.

Já havia tomado seu banho, não aguentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama, Sasuke estava concentrado na sua tarefa que nem se dignava em olhar em sua direção, e isso estava tirando-a do sério mais ainda. Suspirou pela milésima vez mexendo-se sobre a cama.

— Tudo bem, você venceu. – Sasuke declarou fechando o computador em seu colo e levantando as mãos. – O que você quer fazer?

Sentou-se na cama e começou bater palmas, sabia como tirar Sasuke do trabalho e como fazê-lo fazer tudo que ela queria, até porque eram seis anos de convivência com aquele brucutu chamado Uchiha Sasuke.

— Quero te mostrar o lugar onde eu vivi por dezoito anos. – Falou se levantando da cama e olhando nos olhos do moreno.

— Vou me arrepender de aceitar? – Sasuke perguntou receoso, já não sabia mais onde era seguro pisar. Não com a família da Haruno.

— Não. – Respondeu revirando os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços abaixo dos seios. – Só terá que me obedecer.

— Vou me arrepender. – Sasuke sussurrou levantando-se da cama e retirando a calça moletom que vestia.

Seu olhar se perdeu no corpo de Sasuke apenas de cueca boxe preta a sua frente, o suspiro involuntário escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos verdes esmeraldas passeavam pelo peitoral definido, abdômen travado, pernas grossas e musculosas, além do fato de seu olhar parar em um ponto específico no corpo do moreno, a sua área de prazer. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao imaginar coisas nada puras com o moreno, ergueu o olhar lentamente e encontrou Sasuke lhe olhando com um sorriso de canto e malicioso nos lábios.

— Aprovado? – Perguntou vendo a rosada corar diante do seu olhar.

— Aprovado, aprovado não esta não. – Falou caminhando até o closet e escolhendo a roupa, rapidamente retirou o vestido que deslizou por seu corpo até o chão, expondo seu corpo curvilíneo, sabia que o olhar de Sasuke estava preso em suas costas, avaliando cada curva, pegou o sutiã e o vestiu, para depois vestir a roupa lentamente. – Até porque, ainda não experimentei.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto olhava o corpo cheio de curvas da mulher que era sua melhor amiga, já havia visto-a pelada algumas vezes, além de fazer as brincadeiras com segundas intenções e insinuações com a rosada, mas agora por mais que quisesse, o clima estava diferente, estava intenso e até mesmo com um toque de desejo.

Suspirou e passou a se vestir em um lado e a Sakura em outro. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa polo branca e nos pés um sapa-tênis branco. Sakura vestiu um casaco de lã mostrando um pouco da barriga e uma calça com as barras dobradas até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos em um jeans desbotado. Em seus pés um _All Star_ branco.

—Pronto? – Sakura perguntou enquanto verificava as horas no relógio de pulso dourado.

— Sim.

Sakura sorriu e pegou na mão do Uchiha e saiu pelo quarto, antes de sair do quarto, olhou de um lado para o outro pelo corredor extenso dos quartos, quando viu não havia ninguém o puxou em rumo às escadas, desceram as escadas silenciosamente, os passos eram calmos e leves. Sasuke estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas sem entender o que a mulher de vinte e sete anos fazia a sua frente ao agir como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém.

— O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou assim que seus pés tocaram os últimos degraus da escada.

— Silêncio, eles não podem nos ouvir. – Sakura sussurrou de volta olhando em direção à porta da cozinha. – Quando eu falar pra você correr, você corre, entendeu?

Mesmo sem entender nada concordou, era melhor ir com aquela louca do que ir contra ela, só esperava que a rosada soubesse o que estava fazendo e que não os colocassem em encrenca. Doce ilusão, mal sabia Sasuke, que já estava em maus lençóis.

Já havia chegado à porta da frente, Sakura já estava abrindo a grande porta de madeira rústica com alguns detalhes em vidro, quando não muito longe dali, ouviram um grito chamando pelo nome da rosada.

— Oh meu Deus! – Falou horrorizada enquanto olhava em direção que havia vindo o grito. – Corre.

Não esperou um segundo aviso, de forma rápida pegou a mão da mulher e a puxou porta afora, desceu os pequenos três degraus da varanda da casa de dois andares, tipicamente americana em sua opinião, e em menos de dez passos, já estavam na calçada. Ouviu a rosada avisar para virar à direita e assim seguiu a ordem, graças a sua sanidade, era bom em receber ordens, de vez em quando.

Já estava correndo por longos dez minutos, suas pernas na doíam e estavam cansadas, assim como o resto de seu corpo e Sakura atrás de si. Aos poucos foi parando, fazendo a rosada parar junto, assim que pararam literalmente, soltou a mão da mulher e colocou-as nos joelhos enquanto tentava respirar.

Mais uma vez sentia-se uma adolescente, o momento nostálgico tomou conta de seu corpo, lembrou-se de como fugia de casa naquele horário para se encontrar com Gaara e com as amigas no shopping, quando deveria estar em casa estudando. O sorriso se formou rapidamente em seus lábios enquanto ofegava.

— Do que está rindo? – Perguntou ainda curvado e ofegante. Não entendia o motivo de a mulher sorrir como uma retardada para o nada.

— Momento de nostalgia. – Sakura respondeu ainda sorrindo, mas agora encarando o melhor amigo. – Estes horários meus pais sempre tomam chá, e quando eu era mais nova aproveitava para fugir para encontrar meus amigos.

Voltou à posição normal enquanto cruzava os braços e balançava negativamente enquanto sorria da cara de sapeca de Sakura, agora entendia o real motivo de a rosada sair de casa, ela queria ser livre, fazer o que queria fazer na hora que queria fazer, sem ninguém lhe pondo rédeas e limite, em parte entendia a rosada, já que havia passado um bom tempo de sua vida sendo comandando pelo tio, Uchiha Madara, que na época era seu tutor, já que seus pais haviam falecido quando tinha seis anos em um acidente de avião.

— Então… O que tem para se ver nesta cidade? – Perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas negras.

— Vem. – Sakura falou pegando na mão grande do moreno e o puxando enquanto sorria.

Andaram por vários lugares. Sakura mostrou o parque de diversão onde deu seu primeiro beijo, o colégio onde estudo e ganhou inúmeros troféus como melhor jogadora de vôlei, o parque ecológico que onde adorava ficar lendo e pensando no futuro onde se via livre das garras dos pais.

— E aqui é a minha sorveteria preferida. – Confessou parando em frente a uma grande loja com várias cadeiras dentro e foram cobertas por forros vermelhos, em cima o letreiro enorme: Doce Sabor. – Aqui se encontra todo tipo de sorvete. – Riu.

— Sorvete? – Sasuke falou enquanto fazia careta. Não era muito fã do doce gelado.

— Não preocupe, tem outras coisas também. – Riu puxando o moreno para dentro do recinto.

O sorriso não conseguia sumir de seus lábios enquanto tomava uma bela taça de _sundae_ de morango com bastante calda de chocolate, Sasuke a sua frente tomava um _Milk Shake_ de baunilha, mesmo contra gosto, Sakura o obrigou a consumir algo da sorveteria.

— Gostava de morar aqui? – Sasuke perguntou do nada.

— Gostava, mas me acostumei com a agitação de Tóquio. – Respondeu olhando para o Uchiha que sugava o canudo com o líquido gelado.

— E depois de casar? – Sasuke perguntou do nada, surpreendendo a si mesmo e a rosada.

Ergueu os olhos encarando o melhor amigo, nunca haviam tocado no assunto "casamento" em suas conversas, os assuntos mais abordados pelo casal de amigos eram sexo, farras, sexo, negócios, sexo, tecnologia, sexo, trabalho, sexo, ciências, sexo e raramente, família. A colher estava parada no ar e a boca entreaberta ainda encarando o moreno, respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Se ele quiser, quem sabe. – Respondeu.

Sasuke nada falou, apenas sorria enquanto sentia o líquido gelado invadir sua boca enquanto sugava o canudo com força, seus olhos correram de Sakura para seu redor, Konoha era uma cidade calma e menos agitada que Tóquio, perfeita para recém-casados curtirem o casamento e para cuidar dos filhos. Quem sabe um dia, ele possa morar ali com a esposa e com os filhos.

Sorriu com tal pensamento enquanto voltava a prestar atenção no que Sakura lhe falava.


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO TRÊS.**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

O sorriso não conseguia sumir de seus lábios enquanto tomava uma bela taça de _sundae_ de morango com bastante calda de chocolate, Sasuke a sua frente tomava um _Milk Shake_ de baunilha, mesmo contra gosto, Sakura o obrigou a consumir algo da sorveteria.

— Gostava de morar aqui? – Sasuke perguntou do nada.

— Gostava, mas me acostumei com a agitação de Tóquio. – Respondeu olhando para o Uchiha que sugava o canudo com o líquido gelado.

— E depois de casar? – Sasuke perguntou do nada, surpreendendo a si mesmo e a rosada.

Ergueu os olhos encarando o melhor amigo, nunca haviam tocado no assunto "casamento" em suas conversas, os assuntos mais abordados pelo casal de amigos eram sexo, farras, sexo, negócios, sexo, tecnologia, sexo, trabalho, sexo, ciências, sexo e raramente, família. A colher estava parada no ar e a boca entreaberta ainda encarando o moreno, respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Se ele quiser, quem sabe. – Respondeu.

Sasuke nada falou, apenas sorria enquanto sentia o líquido gelado invadir sua boca enquanto sugava o canudo com força, seus olhos correram de Sakura para seu redor, Konoha era uma cidade calma e menos agitada que Tóquio, perfeita para recém-casados curtirem o casamento e para cuidar dos filhos. Quem sabe um dia, ele possa morar ali com a esposa e com os filhos.

Sorriu com tal pensamento enquanto voltava a prestar atenção no que Sakura lhe falava.

Quando voltaram para a casa dos pais da rosada, quase ficou sem seus tímpanos ao ouvir o grito nervoso de dona Mebuki pelo fato da rosada e do moreno terem fugido sendo que naquela mesma noite haveria o jantar de boas vindas à filha e ao genro em um restaurante no centro da cidade. Agora lá estava ele tomando um banho enquanto Sakura escolhia uma roupa adequada – nas palavras da mãe da rosada – para usar naquele jantar careta – nas palavras da rosada.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha que Sakura havia pendurado ali para ele secou os cabelos e o corpo, para depois enrolá-la na cintura e rumar para o quarto para poder se vestir. Abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou Sakura apenas de calcinha e sutiã escolhendo os vestidos em frente ao grande espelho de seu quarto, sorriu e pegou sua roupa que já havia escolhido. Depois de se vestir no banheiro, voltou para o quarto onde Sakura ainda se olhava no espelho.

– E ai, o vestido rosa claro ou o vestido azul-escuro? – Perguntou colocando os vestidos suspensos pelos cabides em frente do corpo.

Analisou bem e suspirou, não entendia nada sobre vestidos, sapatos, maquiagens e essas coisas de mulheres, a única coisa que entendia sobre mulheres era como satisfazê-las. Olhando atentamente para os vestidos, preferiu escolher a cor que mais lhe agradava.

– Azul.

Sakura olhou resignada para o vestido, mas deu os ombros aceitando a sugestão do "namorado", colocou sobre a cama e rumou para o banheiro tomar seu banho para poder se arrumar. Após lavar o cabelo e o corpo, vestiu o roupão e começou a secar as madeixas rosadas com o secador. Após secá-los devidamente deixando-os levemente ondulados começou a se maquiar, depois ficar totalmente pronta voltou para o quarto onde encontrou Sasuke pronto sentado na cama enquanto falava ao celular.

Não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-lo arrumado, tinha que confessar que o Uchiha ficava um pedaço de mau caminho de terno e gravata. O paletó e a calça social eram negros, a camisa social branca com a gravata tão azul quanto à noite, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seu corpo emanava o cheiro da colônia pós-barba masculino e amadeirado, adorava aquele cheiro.

Pegou o vestido azul-escuro de tecido mole e solto abaixo da cintura junto com a roupa íntima, e voltou para o banheiro. O vestido era dois dedos acima dos joelhos da rosada, a cintura, gola e alças eram em detalhes cinza, nos seios um pequeno decote em "V" realçava o busto da rosada. A maquiagem natural realçava os olhos verdes esmeraldas da mulher e o batom rosado aumentava os lábios delicados da mesma. E pequenas joias para realçar mais a beleza da mulher.

Voltou para quarto e não encontrou Sasuke, deu os ombros e calço os saltos alto meia pata bege e pegou a pequena bolsa de mão, se olhou no espelho e suspirou enquanto alisava o vestido, nunca em toda sua vida se sentia tão insegura como naquele momento, não depois de tanto tempo. Era uma mulher bem resolvida profissionalmente e pessoalmente, então não tinha nada a temer. Tinha?

– Nossa.

A voz de Sasuke invadiu seus ouvidos, virou-se para a direção do moreno que estava parado na porta enquanto sua mão segurava firmemente a maçaneta encarando a rosada. Tinha saído do quarto para explicar para Itachi que não estava em Tóquio e sim em Konoha com Sakura, foi então que o Uchiha mais velho começou com as piadinhas sacanas, então teve que sair do quarto para ficar mais à vontade enquanto conversar com irmão, até porque a rosada não precisava saber o desejo que ele sentia por ela. Mas quando voltou para o quarto se surpreendeu ao vê-la tão linda.

– Gostou? – Perguntou timidamente.

– Você está bonita. – Sasuke respondeu saindo da porta e rumando para a rosada, parando na frente da mesma, olhando a nos olhos. – Muito bonita.

– Você também está muito bonito. – Falou sorrindo enquanto ajeitava a gravata torta do moreno, ele nunca foi bom em nós de gravata.

– Obrigado.

O silêncio gostoso tomou conta do quarto, a única coisa transmitida por eles era através dos olhares que ainda estavam grudados, podia-se ver admiração, carinho, cumplicidade e algo mais que nenhum dos dois sabia o que era.

– Uhmhum. – Um pigarro vindo da porta chamou a atenção do casal. Ao olharem encontraram o senhor Kizashi os olhando desconfiado. – Podemos ir?

Sasuke teve uma leve impressão que o senhor Haruno não havia ido com sua cara quando chegou, mas agora tinha plena certeza disso, dando um suspiro baixo ficou observando o patriarca dos Haruno se afastar da porta, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

– Acho que seu pai não vai muito com a minha cara. – Falou.

Sakura apenas riu da cara do moreno e o puxou para descerem, onde seus pais os esperavam.

Se soubesse que seria um grande jantar de família, tinha escolhido ficar em casa e até mesmo inventado uma doença provisória para não ir. Agora ali estava ela na mesa junto com seu primo Uzumaki Naruto – loiro de olhos azuis, dono de um senso de humor incrível, e por incrível que pareça, Sasuke havia se simpatizando com ele e com os rapazes.

Estava entre Ino, Hyuuga Hinata – noiva de seu primo Naruto, uma moça de cabelos azulados escuros, olhos em um azul-claro perolado e corpo bem curvilíneo – e Hyuuga Tenten – era uma morena de olhos chocolates e corpo esbelto, era casado com o primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, que tinha a mesma aparecia que Hinata.

Sua ex-cunhada, Nara Temari – casada com Nara Shikamaru um moreno de olhos pequenos e preguiçosos, era loira de olhos verdes, estava grávida de três meses e meio, estava ao lado de Ino.

Sasuke estava conversando com os rapazes sobre, o que ela pôde perceber, carros. Ela sabia que Sasuke era apaixonado por carros, ele tinha o dom de se apaixonar por relíquias, com tal pensamento deu um sorriso de canto encarando o moreno beber um pouco de seu uísque.

– Então Sakura-chan… – Hinata começou atraindo sua atenção. – Onde você conheceu o Sasuke?

Piscou inúmeras vezes antes de responder aquela perguntar, mordeu o lábio inferior, não que não confiasse nas amigas de infância, mas tinha medo delas descobrirem que ela e Sasuke eram apenas amigos.

– No hospital.

– Ele também é médico? – Tenten perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, talvez Ino tenha falado que já transou com o moreno quando era modelo.

– Não. – Respondeu vendo o moreno lhe encarar, provavelmente após ouviu as mulheres falaram seu nome, ele estava com um incrível sorriso de canto brincando nos lábios. – Eu cuidei dos ferimentos dele. Ele é empresário.

– Ui… Se deu bem rosadinha. – Temari falou enquanto sorria sendo seguido pelas outras.

Sakura apenas deu um sorriso de canto enquanto via o moreno levantar-se de onde estava sentado e vir em sua direção, não entendia o porquê, mas sentiu-se nervosa.

– Senhoritas, posso roubar minha namorada por alguns minutos? – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

Quase riu da cara das amigas de Sakura quando falou isso, até mesmo a cara de Sakura era impagável, mas sabia que a rosada estava desconfortável naquele lugar, isso qualquer um percebia.

– C-Claro. – Ino falou corando, ainda sentia-se envergonhada por ter conhecido Sasuke de outra forma.

Pegou a mão da rosada e a levantou, podiam-se ouvir suspiros por onde passava com a rosada, querendo ou não, havia chamado bastante atenção das mulheres da família da "namorada", quando estavam em um canto mais afastado do salão que a que a família da noiva havia alugado.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou dando um beijo nas costas da mão da rosada.

– Tirando o fato que estou em um covil de cobras que é a minha família, estou sim. – Sakura respondeu debochada olhando nos olhos do moreno, ele sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto queria ir embora. – Quero ir pra casa, em Tóquio. – Choramingou.

– Depois dos discursos, fugimos. – Falou abraçando a Haruno e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Mas não para Tóquio.

Ouviu o riso da rosada e sorriu de canto, não era de seu feitio dar risadas e a melhor amiga sabia disso, sentia o olhar dos outros em cima de si e de Sakura, até porque querendo ou não eles chamavam atenção, eram um casal bonito. Alisou o rosto delicado vendo-a fechar os olhos com o carinho. Lentamente aproximou os lábios, Sakura não teve reação, apenas apreciou o contato.

Não esperava aquilo de Sasuke, apenas estava precisando disto, começou a movimentar os lábios sobre os de Sasuke lentamente, enquanto passava os braços envolta do pescoço do Uchiha. As mãos de Sasuke foram parar na cintura fina da rosada, colando mais os corpos enquanto sua língua se misturava com a dela. Separaram-se levemente ofegantes, uma das mãos de Sakura desceu para o peitoral do moreno enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados, podia sentir os outros olharem para eles, por isso não queria abrir os olhos.

– Estão nos olhando. – Sorriu e suspirou ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

– Hum. – Resmungou abrindo os olhos.

Após o beijo ficou difícil encarar Sasuke, toda vez que o olhava sentia seu rosto arder de vergonha e suas mãos suarem, coisa que jamais havia acontecido com ela quando estava com o moreno. Quando se separaram viu as amigas de infância da rosada a puxar para um canto mais afastado, deixando Ino isolada em um canto apenas as encarando, não entendeu bem, porém não queria se meter naquela pequena confusão da Haruno.

Tinha que confessar, havia conhecido Yamanaka Ino em um momento inusitado, dentro de um avião indo para Londres, e mais inusitado ainda foi transar com a loira dentro do banheiro minúsculo do avião, não estava em seus planos reencontrá-la depois de longos seis anos. Suspirou e bebericou um pouco do uísque que tinha em mãos.

Não sabia o porquê havia beijado a rosada, mas de uma coisa sabia, estava a anos querendo saber qual era o sabor dos lábios de Sakura. Nunca havia tentado, mas ao vê-la com a guarda tão baixa a sua frente, não resistiu. Aquilo já não era mais encenação, era algo que já queria.

– Você gosta dela. – A voz de Naruto ao seu lado o assustou.

– Ela é minha namorada, tenho que gostar. – Respondeu vendo Sakura sorrir com as amigas, que agora tinha Ino junto.

– Não precisa mentir. Não para mim. – Naruto sorriu ao ver o moreno lhe olhar com os olhos levemente arregalados. – Eu conheço aquela garota desde o dia que ela nasceu, sei cada gesto, cada atitude, cada tique nervoso.

– Hum. – Resmungou novamente, só que agora era porque não tinha o que falar.

– Você pode ser o novo melhor amigo dela, mas eu ainda serei o seu confidente. – Naruto falou sorrindo tocando no ombro do Uchiha.

Sasuke nada falou, apenas abaixou o olhar e suspirou, pelo jeito aquele loiro tapado – pelo que já havia percebido, ele era bem lerdo – não era tão tapado assim. Levantou o olhar e viu algumas mulheres lhe olhando e cochichando enquanto davam pequenos sorrisos maliciosos. Nenhuma delas lhe atraia como Haruno Sakura lhe atraia, porém ela não precisava saber, precisava? Havia prometido para si mesmo que não estragaria aquela amizade por seu desejo de levar a rosada para cama.

– Não se preocupe senhor Uchiha Sasuke, ela não saberá de seus sentimentos por ela pela minha boca. – O sorriso de Naruto era enorme, não conteve e teve que lhe responder com um sorriso pequeno.

Não entendia como, mas aquele loiro lhe transmitia confiança e segurança, mesmo tendo conhecido naquela noite. Como era um cara observador, pôde notar que ele era o típico homem que não amadureceu com o tempo e continuava o mesmo garotão de sempre. Já os outros eram mais fechados e reservados, o mais fechados de todos havia sido Gaara, que ficava lhe olhando feio, coisa que não entendeu bem o motivo, não tinha feito nada, tinha?

Suspirou e bebeu o líquido que tinha no copo de uma vez, sentindo-o queimar enquanto descia por sua garganta.

Odiava aquele momento. Todos reunidos na grande mesa dos familiares mais próximos dos noivos, estava ao lado de Sasuke e de fronte para Ino que lhe encarava com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. Virou o rosto lentamente para encarar Gaara, sentiu seu coração palpitar levemente e ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver que o ruivo olhava para o moreno ao seu lado com os olhos semicerrados, havia acontecido algo e ela não sabia? Além claro, de Sasuke já ter transado com a noiva?

Naruto apenas encava com um pequeno sorriso. Às vezes Sakura era tão tapada, tinha que ser sua prima. Balançou a cabeça negando tal fato.

– Aconteceu algo Naruto-kun? – A voz delicada da noiva chegou aos seus ouvidos.

– Não Hina-chan.

Tomou um gole de água de uma das taças e se ajeitou melhor sobre a cadeira. Aquele ruivo lhe encarando já estava lhe tirando do sério, sua vontade era arrebentar aquela cara fechada com a palavra amor escrito na testa. Suspirou e sentiu Sakura enlaçar sua mão na dela, sorriu de canto lhe olhando, ela parecia saber suas intenções. Logo o jantar foi servido.

Ria de alguma coisa que Naruto havia acabado de falar, Sasuke ao seu lado apenas dava um sorriso de canto, foi quando o tilintar do talher sobre a taça de cristal chamou a atenção de todos para o topo da mesa, onde Haruno Kizashi se mantinha em pé.

– Uhuhum. – O patriarca Haruno pigarreou chamando a atenção daqueles que ainda não lhe olhavam. – Este jantar é para dar as boas vindas para minha filha, Sakura, que depois de longos oito anos, resolveu pegar umas férias do emprego de enfermeira para o casamento da prima.

\- " _Enfermeira?_ " – Pensou ao ouvir o pai da rosada falar, seus olhos negros passaram do patriarca para a rosada ao seu lado de cabeça baixa. – " _Imbecil, ela é médica, a melhor de Tóquio."._

Suspirou alto sentindo as palavras de seu pai lhe ferir, não se dignava a ouvir o resto, estava cansada de não ser reconhecida pelo pai, custava ele perceber que era boa naquilo que fazia e amava medicina? Não se via fazendo engenharia civil, planejando edifícios, construindo, não seria boa, como Sasuke era.

– Além do mais, daqui a alguns dias, minha querida sobrinha Ino vai se casar com Gaara, um bom rapaz, que minha filha deixou escapar…

Seus dedos apertavam a taça de cristal com força enquanto ouvia as palavras de deboche do suposto "sogro" para a Sakura que mantinha a cabeça abaixada enquanto todos a olhavam com pena. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra falar alguma coisa da vida da rosada? Ele não sabia nada da mulher que tinha ao seu lado, nem ao menos se dignava a achar que sabia, ela poderia carregar seu nome, mas não tinha o mesmo gênio. Suspirou e apertou levemente a mão da rosada enlaçada com a sua, como um aviso que estava ali com ela.

– Felicidades ao casal, Gaara e Ino, e que o casamento deles seja maravilhoso. – Finalizou.

Sentia-se totalmente fora de lugar, deslocada e sentia o olhar de pena que todos lhe lançavam, puxou e soltou o ar rapidamente dos pulmões e falou a Sasuke que iria ao toalete, precisava de ar puro. Quando ela havia avisado que ia ao toalete, bem que tentou ir com a rosada, porém ela se negou.

O desconforto veio com tudo quando a rosada sumiu de seu olhar, ergueu os olhos e viu que todos lhe encaravam sem pudor algum, engoliu seco. Achava que eles estavam apenas esperando Sakura se afastar para começar a lhe torturar.

– Então Sasuke… – Começou Kizashi olhando desconfiado para o moreno. – O que você faz mesmo?

– Sou engenheiro civil, senhor. – Respondeu educadamente encarando o homem friamente.

– Nunca ouviu falar em seu nome no ramo da engenharia civil. – O homem de cabelos salmão falou enquanto olhava ainda mais desconfiado para o Uchiha. – E olha que conheço todos os melhores engenheiros do país. – Gabou-se.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e deu um sorriso de canto, se aquele homem queria lhe desafiar e humilhar, ele iria se arrepender, virou o rosto totalmente para o Haruno e continuou a olhá-lo com desdém.

– Talvez não recorde de meu nome, já que não cheguei a lhe falar meu sobrenome. – Viu o homem arrumar a postura e arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

– E qual seria seu sobrenome, rapaz? – Kizashi questionou debochado, todos na mesa prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois.

– Uchiha. Meu nome senhor, é Uchiha Sasuke.

O espanto foi geral, quase todos do salão de festa lhe olhava, com seus os olhos levemente arregalados, já que o nome Uchiha, além de ser bem famoso, era bem temido entre os engenheiros civis.

– Uchiha Sasuke, dono da Uchiha Company? Ele está aqui? – Pôde ouviu algumas pessoas fazendo perguntas com seu nome um pouco distantes.

– Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Haruno Kizashi. – Debochou enquanto levantava-se com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, seu ódio por aquele homem estava apenas aumentando ao notar o olhar de raiva que o mesmo lhe lançava. – Se não se incomodar, buscarei a Sakura.

Não esperou a resposta, simplesmente deu as costas a todos e rumou para o toalete. Agora entendia um pouco do que Sakura passava e o motivo de ela não querer voltar para Konoha e para aquele maldito casamento.


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada"**

 **CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

– Então Sasuke… – Começou Kizashi olhando desconfiado para o moreno. – O que você faz mesmo?

– Sou engenheiro civil, senhor. – Respondeu educadamente encarando o homem friamente.

– Nunca ouviu falar em seu nome no ramo da engenharia civil. – O homem de cabelos salmão falou enquanto olhava ainda mais desconfiado para o Uchiha. – E olha que conheço todos os melhores engenheiros do país. – Gabou-se.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e deu um sorriso de canto, se aquele homem queria lhe desafiar e humilhar, ele iria se arrepender, virou o rosto totalmente para o Haruno e continuou a olhá-lo com desdém.

– Talvez não recorde de meu nome, já que não cheguei a lhe falar meu sobrenome. – Viu o homem arrumar a postura e arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

– E qual seria seu sobrenome, rapaz? – Kizashi questionou debochado, todos na mesa prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois.

– Uchiha. Meu nome senhor, é Uchiha Sasuke.

O espanto foi geral, quase todos do salão de festa lhe olhava, com seus os olhos levemente arregalados, já que o nome Uchiha, além de ser bem famoso, era bem temido entre os engenheiros civis.

– Uchiha Sasuke, dono da Uchiha Company? Ele está aqui? – Pôde ouviu algumas pessoas fazendo perguntas com seu nome um pouco distantes.

– Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Haruno Kizashi. – Debochou enquanto levantava-se com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, seu ódio por aquele homem estava apenas aumentando ao notar o olhar de raiva que o mesmo lhe lançava. – Se não se incomodar, buscarei a Sakura.

Não esperou a resposta, simplesmente deu as costas a todos e rumou para o toalete. Agora entendia um pouco do que Sakura passava e o motivo de ela não querer voltar para Konoha e para aquele maldito casamento.

Estava deitada naquela cama desde que acordou há duas horas, sentia-se totalmente envergonhada, mal conseguia olhar na cara de Sasuke, que havia levantado mais cedo que ela para resolver alguns assuntos, segundo ele. Fechou os olhos com força, deixando as lembranças invadir seu pensamento com força total.

 **Flash Back**

Não queria chorar, mas aquilo estava se tornando uma missão impossível quando as palavras de seu pai martelavam com tudo em sua cabeça. Enfermeira? Era isso que ele achava que ela era? Uma reles enfermeira? Ele mal se preocupava em saber o que a rosada fazia e saia simplesmente julgando-a só por ela não realizar sua vontade se formando em engenharia? Levantou os olhos para o grande espelho e deparou-se com Sasuke a olhando.

– Você está bem? – A pergunta dele lhe fez sorrir debochada.

– Já estive melhor. – Virou-se para o Uchiha que se aproximava com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça social.

– Quer fugir agora? – Sasuke perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Podemos? – Riu abraçando o próprio corpo.

– Somos donos dos nossos próprios destinos. – Sasuke respondeu dando um sorriso de canto enquanto estendia a mão para a rosada.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e pegou na mão do Uchiha e o deixou lhe puxar. Quando deu por si o ar gelado de Konoha batia em seu rosto, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar. Riu feito uma criança e abriu os braços. Livre, finalmente livre. Ou por enquanto. Virou-se para o moreno e o encontrou com sua pequena bolsa, uma garrafa de champanhe e uma de uísque nas mãos.

– Pretende me embebedar senhor Uchiha? – Questionou rindo e se aproximando do moreno.

– Quem sabe, doutora Haruno. – Sasuke respondeu abrindo a garrafa de champanhe, e tomou um gole. – Como vamos andando para a casa de seus pais, poderíamos ir nos divertindo.

Riu mais uma vez pegando a garrafa oferecida pelo moreno e tomando um longo gole do líquido gelado para depois acompanhar os passos do Uchiha que iam um pouco mais a frente.

– Então, o que te fez querer fugir? – Perguntou olhando para o moreno que encarava um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

Estranhou ao notar que Sasuke insistia para irem embora daquele jantar inútil.

– Lembra-se de quando conheceu meu tio Madara? – Sasuke perguntou após suspirar e tomar um gole longo da bebida alcoólica.

– Sim, eu o chamei de idiota e de imbecil. – Sorriu recordando-se da cara de espanto de Uchiha Madara quando a rosada lhe xingou.

– Me segurei hoje para não chamar seu pai assim. – Sasuke confessou sentindo o rosto ficar levemente corado por confessar um de seus pensamentos para a rosada.

Fitou o moreno e piscou inúmeras vezes, finalmente suspirou e abaixou o rosto, não sabia o que seu pai tinha feito para conseguir quase tirar Sasuke do sério, mas havia sido algo grave, pois o Uchiha era um dos homens mais pacientes que conhecia. Abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes tentando achar as palavras certas para pedir desculpas ao moreno de olhos ônix.

– Nem pense nisso senhorita Haruno. – Sasuke a repreendeu antes mesmo de ela começar a falar alguma coisa. – Seu pai foi um grande imbecil essa noite, assim como meu tio quando te conheceu, ele não sabia quem eu era, apenas queria me humilhar. _"Assim como fez com você."_ – Pensou enquanto tomava mais um gole de champanhe.

Deu um sorriso fraco e manteve a cabeça baixa ao ter o mesmo pensamento que o melhor amigo. Tomou a garrafa da mão grande do moreno e a entornou, tomando o restante do líquido alcoólico de uma única vez. Precisava se embebedar.

Cambaleava tentando se segurar em Sasuke enquanto gargalhava com vontade, já estavam bem próximos a residência Haruno e a garrafa de uísque já estava vazia em suas mãos. Com toda certeza Sakura estava mais embriagada do que Sasuke, ele apenas parecia está zonzo. Parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego das risadas e puxou o Uchiha pela lapela do paletó, gemeu ao sentir seu corpo ir de encontro com o dele.

– Sabe Sasuke-kun, você é um homem bonito. Bonito não, lindo, deslumbrante e sexy. – Falou com a língua enrolada enquanto puxava levemente a gravata do moreno. – É areia demais pro meu caminhãozinho.

Empurrou levemente o moreno desencostando os corpos e o viu sorrir de canto. Ah! Aquele sorriso ainda iria lhe matar de _tesão_ , ah se ia! Voltou a caminhar desajeitada sentindo Sasuke em seu encalço, tentou subir os três degraus que dava acesso à varanda, porém escorregou. Fechou os olhos e esperou o impacto de seu corpo contra o chão, impacto este que não veio, invés disso sentiu as mãos de Sasuke segurar lhe pela cintura, abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para encarar o Uchiha.

– Não vá se machucar, Sakura-chan. – A voz embriagada, arrastada e rouca de Sasuke invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a quase ter um orgasmo.

– Pode deixar, Sasuke-kun.

Respondeu e sentiu seu corpo tremer ao sentir um pequeno aperto das mãos de Sasuke em sua cintura, não teve como esconder o arfar que escapou involuntariamente de seus lábios com tal aperto. O toque daquele homem era firme, muito firme. Mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o Uchiha, ele estava lhe provocando, conhecia o seu jogo. Arrumou a postura e deixou a boca rente à orelha do moreno, para depois sussurrar lentamente.

– Não provoca o que você não pode apagar, Sasuke-kun.

Viu quando os lábios de Sasuke se repuxaram no canto, fazendo o sorriso malicioso e sexy surgir bem diante de seus olhos esmeraldas. Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura sabia o que estavam fazendo, aquele joguinho de sedução estava gostoso e cada vez melhor graças ao álcool em suas veias.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura era uma mulher inteligente e incrivelmente sexy, ela sabia provocar e seduzir qualquer um sem muito esforço. E isso acabava com todo o seu autocontrole e sua sanidade, que já eram poucos ao lado da rosada. Maldita Haruno gostosa que sabia balançar suas estruturas.

– Você não sabe se eu sou capaz de apagar ou não. – Sasuke rebateu puxando a rosada para trás, fazendo os corpos colarem mais. – Por que não testamos?

– Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! – Riu ao sentir a mão do moreno tocar-lhe a coxa e dá um leve aperto, segurou-se firme para não soltar um longo e satisfatório gemido. – Não caio na sua lábia, eu o conheço senhor Uchiha, eu sei suas armas.

Afastou-se do Uchiha gargalhando, subiu os degraus da escada de forma desajeitada, enquanto tentava encontrar a chave de casa.

Vinte minutos. Este foi o tempo que Sakura precisou para achar a chave a abrir a porta, Sakura gargalhava e Sasuke cambaleava ao seu lado, quando perceberam, caíram abraçados no sofá. Pela primeira vez Sakura pôde contemplar a gargalhada de Sasuke após sentar-se. Viu-o imitar seu gesto e se sentar ao seu lado e encosta-se no sofá para depois colocar as mãos no rosto.

Não soube o que havia dado em si, mas quando percebeu já estava sentada no colo do Uchiha, prendendo-o com as pernas abaixo de si.

Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado em Konoha, estavam realmente sozinhos, os olhares estavam grudados e as respirações começavam a pesar enquanto as mãos começavam a ficar geladas.

– O que você está fazendo, Sakura-chan? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz embargada pela bebida e pelo sono que baterá em seu corpo.

– Você é tão bonito Sasuke-kun, por quê? – Questionou franzindo a testa e alisando o rosto bonito e jovem a sua frente. – Parece que foi esculpido pelos deuses. – Sussurrou mais para si do que para Sasuke.

– Do que vo…

– Shiiiii. – Colocou o indicador nos lábios do Uchiha, fazendo-o se calar. – Adorei o beijo de hoje.

Confessou sem ao menos perceber, sua mente pensavam uma coisa e seus lábios falavam outra, sua respiração estava pesada sentindo o olhar atento do Uchiha sobre si, ele a olhava como se ela fosse à presa indefesa e ele o predador pronto para dar o bote. Involuntariamente sua língua umedeceu os lábios, sua boca havia ficado seca e suas mãos agora passeavam pelo rosto másculo de Sasuke, que estava de olhos fechados e a respiração falha apreciando a carícia.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir os lábios delicados e pequenos de Sakura sobre os seus. Era apenas um selinho, mas ao sentir a língua atrevida de Sakura tocar seus lábios levemente, não resistiu. Suas mãos foram parar na cintura da rosada de acordo que tomava controle do beijo, as mãos pequenas de Sakura agarraram os fios negros de Sasuke, puxando-os e os acariciando enquanto sua língua se misturava a dele.

Sasuke beijava bem, muito bem por sinal, gemeu contra os lábios do Uchiha quando o mesmo lhe apertou seu corpo contra o dele, seus dedos pequenos passaram dos fios negros para a gravata, afrouxando-a rapidamente, mas um barulho chamou sua atenção, separou-se de Sasuke em supetão e o puxou escada acima tropeçando e cambaleando. Seus pais haviam chegado.

Abriu os olhos assustada ao ouvir batidas incessantes na porta de seu quarto. Bufou e ainda trajando a camisola rendada que mal tapava a bunda, abriu a porta branca de supetão.

– Mãe? – Espantou-se ao ver sua mãe em sua frente.

– Podemos conversar querida? – Mebuki perguntou timidamente ao notar as vestimentas da filha.

– Conversar o que? – Perguntou petulante enquanto encostava-se na porta, ela e sua mãe nunca foram de conversar.

– Podemos ou não? – Mebuki questionou cruzando os braços, só ela sabia o quanto odiava o jeito petulante da filha.

– Fazer o que né? – Suspirou e deu passagem para a mais velha entrar.

Os olhos verdes de Mebuki passou por todo quarto a procura de Sasuke, a cama estava levemente revirada e as malas do casal estavam intactas ao lado da grande janela que havia no quarto da rosada. Sakura sempre teve tudo que quis, menos sua liberdade, mas de resto, sempre que pedia algo, ganhava, seus pais viam isso como incentivo para a filha andar na linha e obedecê-los, coisa essa que nunca aconteceu.

– Onde está seu namorado? – Mebuki perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, não havia visto o moreno sair de casa.

– Saiu para resolver alguns assuntos dele. – Respondeu com desdém voltando para a cama e deitando-se. – Diga logo o que quer.

Sempre foi assim, Mebuki e Sakura nunca haviam parado para conversar como mãe e filha, e sempre que fazia ocorria discussão. Por isso que quando a sua mãe vinha com essa história de "conversar", Sakura sempre pedia para que ela fosse direto ao ponto, sem embromação.

– Queria pedir duas coisas. – Mebuki começou encarando a única filha pegar um livro no criado-mudo e abri-lo, ela lhe olhou, pedindo que prosseguisse. – Tente não arrumar confusão com seu pai e com Ino e, por favor, não estrague o casamento de sua prima.

Teve vontade de gargalhar na cara de Mebuki, ela nunca fazia nada, apenas obedecia a ordens, e pelo jeito continuaria do mesmo jeito. Suspirou e fechou os olhos contando até dez mentalmente, para não mandar sua querida e tão amada a _puta que a pariu_ , pois tinha muito respeito a sua falecida avô.

Odiava isso em seus pais, eles já não pagavam mais suas contas, então não tinha o direito de lhe dar ordens, porém, por mais que estivesse com uma vontade enorme de fazer merda naquela droga de casamento, ficaria na sua, não queria seus pais a julgando por mais uma coisa que não fizera e que não deu certo.

– Fale para eles me respeitarem, que fica tudo certo. – Retrucou com um belo de um sorriso falso nos lábios enquanto encarava cética a Haruno mais velha.

Mebuki suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto os dedos pousavam na testa em uma atitude de impaciência. Não conseguia entender o motivo de Sakura se tornar aquela mulher amarga com a família, àquela garota havia tido tudo que queria quando mais jovem, porém não soube dar valor a nada, nem mesmo em um namorado como Gaara havia sido para ela. Abriu os olhos e fitou a mulher de olhos esmeraldinos e madeixas rosadas lendo um livro, pelo que pareceu, era em russo.

– Ino pediu para convidá-la para uma festa na piscina que está havendo na casa do noivo. – Falou enquanto encaminhava-se para a porta, antes de sair falou sem olhar para a filha. – Sentimos sua falta.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou encarando a porta por onde sua mãe saira, a única coisa que sabia era que as palavras da mais velha estavam grudadas em sua mente e pelo jeito demoraria a sair. Será realmente que seus pais sentiram sua falta ou sua mãe apenas falou àquilo para que a rosada não aprontasse? Não sabia. Suspirando fundo rumou para o banheiro para tomar um banho e ir nessa tal festa na piscina.

Chegou por volta das 11h22min da manhã, não havia trombado com seu suposto sogro e sua suposta sogra, isso ajudou bastante a resolver o que havia ido fazer. Abriu a porta do quarto deparando-se com Sakura trajando um short e uma blusa, entrou ainda sem falar nada, guardou algumas coisas na mala e olhou em direção a cama, nela havia algumas peças de roupas suas.

– O que minhas roupas fazem…

– Tome um banho e vista-as, vamos a uma festa na piscina. – Sakura falou após interrompê-lo.

– O que? – Perguntou só para confirmar o que a rosada havia dito.

– Vai logo Sasuke-kun. – Sakura o empurrou para o banheiro.

Vinte minutos depois lá estava ele totalmente pronto trajando uma bermuda xadrez nos joelhos com um cinto de pano marrom prendendo-a no quadril, a camisa social estava com os três primeiros botões abertos dando uma bela visão de seu peitoral malhado, as mangas da camisa estavam dobradas até os cotovelos. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como de costume e os olhos eram protegidos por óculos escuros.

Dirigia o _BMW M3_ , que alugará aquela manhã, seguindo as instruções que Sakura sentada ao seu lado lhe dava. Suspirou ao ouvi-la falar para virar à direita. Sakura trajava um short jeans acima do meio das coxas rasgado, desfiado e desbotado e uma blusa top _cropped_ em um roxo escuro.

– É a próxima rua, Sasuke-kun. – A voz de Sakura despertou do transe que havia entrando enquanto analisava as pernas torneadas da rosada.

Apertou levemente o volante e parou em frente à casa indicada pela rosada, pode notar vários outros carros estacionados ali, então após achar um bom lugar, estacionou. Caminhava com Sakura ao lado, quando sentiu seu celular tocar.

– Não acredito que você trouxe isso. – Ralhou ao ver o moreno olhar o visor do aparelho vendo quem é.

– Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Falei para ligar caso houvesse algum imprevisto.

– Atende logo.

" _Mulherzinha mandona_ ", foi o que o Uchiha pensou ao revirar os olhos. Ficou longos vinte minutos conversando com Itachi, lhe explicando sobre um novo projeto que eles havia fechado com um árabe, renderia um bom dinheiro e uma grande propaganda para a empresa, não tinha como recusar.

– Já terminou? – Sakura perguntou sentada no meio-fio com o queixo apoiado na mão olhando para o moreno em pé a sua frente.

– Já, vamos? – Perguntou estendendo a mão para a "namorada".

– Ótimo. – Sakura pegou a mão do moreno e levantou-se em um pulo.

Impossível não sorrir diante da atitude infantil de uma mulher de vinte e sete anos a sua frente. Às vezes pensava que Sakura havia se esquecido de crescer, mas agora sabia bem que aquele jeito desastroso, brincalhão e infantil de Sakura que a fazia ser única. Isso que fazia os homens – e ele – a se atrair e se encantar sempre mais com Sakura, querendo conhecê-la sempre mais, se possível.

Ela balançava seu braço, fazendo o seu balançar junto, já que estava de mãos dadas, a rosada tinha um sorriso infantil e delicado brincando nos lábios enquanto lhe olhava. Aquela pequena lhe intrigava, e muito. Revirou os olhos e a puxou para si, fazendo a gargalhar quando seu pequeno corpo trombou ao dele.

– Idiota. – Falou rindo olhando nos olhos negros de Sasuke.

– E você me ama, Haruno. – Sasuke retrucou sorrindo de canto, o sorriso.

Sakura nada falou, apenas riu e se afastou voltando a andar, porém parou e arregalou os olhos, fazendo Sasuke fazer o mesmo e lhe olhar.

– Sasuke-kun, porque estão todos nos olhando?

Sem entender o que a rosada falava, Sasuke desviou os olhos da rosada que estava a sua frente e fitou onde a rosada olhava, pôde notar que a maioria – se não todos – daquela recepção na piscina, lhes olhavam embasbacados e até mesmos curiosos.

Mas afinal, o que diabo acontecia para todos ficarem lhe encarando?


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

Ela balançava seu braço, fazendo o seu balançar junto, já que estava de mãos dadas, a rosada tinha um sorriso infantil e delicado brincando nos lábios enquanto lhe olhava. Aquela pequena lhe intrigava, e muito. Revirou os olhos e a puxou para si, fazendo a gargalhar quando seu pequeno corpo trombou ao dele.

– Idiota. – Falou rindo olhando nos olhos negros de Sasuke.

– E você me ama, Haruno. – Sasuke retrucou sorrindo de canto, o sorriso.

Sakura nada falou, apenas riu e se afastou voltando a andar, porém parou e arregalou os olhos, fazendo Sasuke fazer o mesmo e lhe olhar.

– Sasuke-kun, porque estão todos nos olhando?

Sem entender o que a rosada falava, Sasuke desviou os olhos da rosada que estava a sua frente e fitou onde a rosada olhava, pôde notar que a maioria – se não todos – daquela recepção na piscina, lhes olhavam embasbacados e até mesmos curiosos.

Mas afinal, o que diabo acontecia para todos ficarem lhe encarando?

Quando adentravam a festa que tinha um total de cinquenta a sessenta convidados, podiam-se ouvir os murmurinhos com seu nome, e isso francamente estava lhe tirando do sério. Quando encontraram Naruto que puderam entender o que ocorria. O pessoal estava curioso para saber o que um tão famoso e rico empresário de Tóquio como Sasuke fazia em uma cidade pequena como Konoha, e porque iria ser padrinho de casamento de Sabaku No Gaara e Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke simplesmente deu os ombros, enquanto Sakura mantinha-se apreensiva ao seu lado com medo de alguém descobrir a verdade sobre eles, mal sabendo ela, que Naruto já sabia, suspirou e revirou os olhos.

– Se acalma. – Sussurrou no ouvido da rosada, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Para nossa sorte, eu não saio expondo minha vida pessoal para a imprensa.

– E quem te garante que eles não fuçaram? – Sakura questionou, virando-se para o moreno.

– Sakura. Menos. – Falou pausadamente sentando-se e puxando Sakura para ficar entre suas pernas e abraçando sua cintura.

– Vou tentar. – Sakura respondeu olhando o Uchiha com um pequeno bico.

Lá estava ele sorrindo mais uma vez do jeito infantil da melhor amiga, como é que ele a suportava mesmo? Ah, é claro, ele não havia mais conseguido tirar a rosada de sua vida.

Antes de poder falar alguma coisa, Ino apareceu ao lado do casal.

– Atrapalho? – Perguntou levemente corada.

– Não, o que foi? – Sakura perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha ao notar a olhadela de Ino sobre Sasuke.

– É porque estamos todos reunidos na piscina, queria convidar vocês. – Comentou sorrindo e pegando na mão de Sakura. – Ai depois podíamos dá um pulo na piscina, Sakura.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, como se perguntasse o que faria, ele apenas deu os ombros, odiava aquele tipo de atitude do moreno, então, por fim, resolveu aceitar.

Ria de canto de uma piada infame contada por Naruto, Ino havia puxado Sakura para onde as garotas estavam abandonando-o para trás, para sua sorte, Gaara – o que o surpreendeu – o resgatou e levou para onde estavam os rapazes bebendo e contando piadas, apenas o Naruto. Encontrava-se descalço e sem camisa – que tirou por livre e espontânea pressão de Naruto, e quando a tirou causou certo alvoroço – assim como os outros.

– Então Sasuke. – Começou Neji bebendo um gole de cerveja. – Como conheceu a Sakura?

– Digamos que há alguns anos sofri um pequeno acidente e ela cuidou de mim. – Deu um sorriso sarcástico ao lembra-se de Karin enfurecida após romper o noivado.

– Estão juntos desde então? – Gaara perguntou levemente curioso.

– Não, primeiros viramos amigos, quando vi, já estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela e hoje estamos namorando. – Confessou procurando a rosada com o olhar, porém não a encontrou.

Naruto sorriu ao ver as atitudes do novo amigo – se é que podia chamar assim, já que ainda não confiava no moreno. – sorriu mais ainda ao vê-lo procurar a prima com o olhar, mal sabia ele que teria uma grande surpresa.

– Meu Deus. – Ouviu a voz de Kiba, um veterinário da cidade, falar atrás de si.

Olhou para o homem, depois seguiu o olhar do mesmo, quando viu a cena, engasgou no mesmo instante enquanto seus olhos percorriam o corpo coberto apenas pelo biquíni de Sakura. Arfou sem ao menos perceber.

Sentia-se feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, por mais que tinha suas desavenças com Ino, não podia culpá-la pelo que estava acontecendo, tinha que deixar o passado no passado e esquecer todas as brigas e confusões com a prima. Suspirou e tomou de uma vez o coquetel que lhe foi servido.

Não participava da conversa da prima com – agora – cunhada dela, apenas olhava as pessoas conversarem e rirem espalhadas pelo grande quintal e envolta da piscina enquanto aproveitava o aconchego da espreguiçadeira que estava levemente deitada. Estava tão distraída que nem ao menos notou Naruto sentar ao seu lado.

– Então prima, o seu namorado vai mesmo ficar de tênis e de camisa em uma festa na piscina? – O loiro argumentou.

– Ora Naruto-kun, use seu poder de persuasão. – Riu bagunçando os cabelos amarelos do primo.

– Vou fazer isso, mas e você, vai ficar vestida ou vai ficar de biquíni? – Naruto falou e apontou para as outras garotas.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar que ela era a única totalmente vestida, ela e Sasuke, até mesmo Temari, que estava grávida, vestia um biquíni, suspirou e virou-se para o loiro, mordendo o canto da boca.

– Daqui a pouco eu tiro.

– Você quem sabe. – Naruto riu e deu um beijo na testa da prima. – Vou lá persuadir seu namorado, prepare-se para o show.

Riu das palavras do loiro e o viu se aproximar de Sasuke. Negou com a cabeça ao ver que o loiro estava mesmo fazendo birra com o Uchiha, suspirou e viu Hinata e Tenten sentar-se ao seu lado, ai sim pôde relaxar e conversar.

– Responda-me Sakura, onde você achou um homem desse mesmo? – A voz de Tenten se fez presente.

Sem entender o que a castanha falava, fitou o que a antiga Mitsashi olhava, sentiu sua boca entreabrir ao ver Sasuke retirar a camisa e revelar o abdômen definido e o peitoral e os braços malhados, deixando apenas a bermuda xadrez prender em seu quadril, mostrando o cós da sunga preta que vestia e as entradas.

 _"_ _Que homem gostoso",_ jurou que havia sido sua mente a falar isso, mas havia sido Hinata ao seu lado, deu um sorriso malicioso ao vê-lo lhe olhar e sorrir de canto. Se aquele homem soubesse o efeito que ele tinha sobre as mulheres, ele nem saia de casa. As mulheres encaravam Sasuke com desejo e os homens com inveja, isso a fez sorrir mais ainda.

Umedeceu os lábios ao ver o Uchiha tomar um gole da cerveja _long neck_ que tomava. Como sentiu inveja daquela cerveja, suspirou e virou-se para as amigas que ainda encarava o seu "namorado" sem pudor algum.

– Por favor, parem de babar por ele, além dele ficar se sentindo, vocês são comprometidas. – Ralhou com as amigas rindo.

– Serio Sakura, se esse homem fosse meu, eu nem o deixava sair de casa. – Temari falou virando-se para a rosada. – Não sente ciúmes dele não?

Ciúmes? Ah, só ela sabia o quanto sofria por conta do moreno, toda vez que saiam alguma assanhada dava em cima do moreno, isso lhe matava por dentro, mesmo sem saber o porquê, mas fazer o que né? Era apenas amiga do Uchiha.

– Sinto. – Confessou. – Mas depois lembro que é para a minha cama que ele sempre volta.

Suas amigas riram e ela acompanhou.

Já conversavam há bastante tempo, a bebida já fazia efeito em seu organismo no de Tenten e Ino, já riam de algo que nem ao menos sabiam, suspirou e levantou-se cuidadosamente para não cair, Sasuke já havia dado seu show, agora era sua vez.

Retirou lentamente o _cropped_ roxo revelando o sutiã do biquíni meia taça cruzado tomara que caia em azul-escuro, e o colocou sobre a espreguiçadeira que estava deitada, desabotoou o short jeans, lentamente começou a descer o pequeno short, revelando a calcinha de amarras nas laterais na mesma cor da parte superior, revelando o corpo esbelto.

Sentia os olhares sobre si, porém a vergonha na cara já havia ido embora após consumir uma quantidade considerável de tequila misturada com vodca e uísque. Virou-se lentamente e olhou para onde Sasuke estava, encontrando o olhar negro fixo nela e em seu corpo, não resistiu e deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso e uma piscadela ao moreno para depois rumar para a piscina.

Após dá um mergulho, sentou-se na borda da piscina e ficou ali por alguns minutos apenas observando os convidados, que a maioria estudou com ela, até ser abordada por um rapaz de grossas sobrancelhas e cabelos cortados em forma de cuia. Seu nome? Rock Lee, um bom amigo e admirador de tempos de escola.

– Quanto tempo, Sakura-chan. – O homem trajando uma sunga verde-musgo sorriu após sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Lee! – Saudou feliz ao rever o amigo.

Sabia que o olhar de Sasuke seguia cada passo e gesto seu, mas Lee era um bom amigo, por mais que adorasse jogar seu charme – quase inexistente – para cima da rosada e ficar encostando – quase sem querer querendo – em seu corpo toda vez que falava, mas o que poderia fazer se sentia falta de seus amigos?

Podia notar-se a quilômetros de distância a expressão carrancuda de Sasuke, porém não ligava, já que o álcool que havia consumido naquela tarde – já caindo à noite – controlava todas as suas ações. Suspirou e se levantou, sua prioridade naquele momento era arrumar um banheiro para se afastar daquele barulho de música alta que já estava lhe deixando com dor de cabeça e para esvaziar a bexiga.

Vestiu apenas o short jeans, mas antes de sumir para dentro da casa, mandou um olhar bastante significativo para Sasuke seguido por um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

Não conseguia desgrudar o olhar de Sakura sentada na borda da piscina enquanto a mesma conversava animadamente – até demais para seu gosto – e bebia ao lado da figura de grossas sobrancelhas. Bebia sua cerveja _long neck_ enquanto se concentrava nas expressões risonhas dadas pela Haruno. Não estava gostando nadinha daquela cena, parecia que Sakura estava dando moral – pequena, mas estava dando – para as investidas do homem de penteado em formato de cuia.

– Quem diria que Sakura Haruno, um dia, daria ousadia para Rock Lee. – Shikamaru falou após chegar ao grupo de amigos abraçando a esposa grávida.

– Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente conseguiu um pouco de atenção da rosada. – Neji falou rindo.

Sasuke olhou de esguelha ao redor e notou que era o único, dentre o grupo ali presente, que não estava com sua "namorada" por perto, pois a rosada fazia questão de esbanjar sorrisos e gargalhadas para o que era dito por Rock Lee.

– Sobrancelhudo sortudo. – Kiba soltou amargo e com um toque de inveja na voz. – Será que ele vai conseguir pegar a gostosa da Sakura-chan? – Questionou.

Sentiu uma veia saltar tanto em seu pescoço quanto em sua testa ao ouvir aquelas palavras, já não estava mais aguentando aquela cena – que em sua humilde opinião poderia ser muito bem evitada – e aquele cachorro pulguento do Inuzuka ainda lhe alfinetava? Suspirou alto e tomou em um gole só o líquido pela metade dentro daquela garrafa de vidro entre seus dedos. Ciúmes? Longe disso, só não queria ser tachado como corno. Pelo menos era nisso que o Uchiha queria acreditar.

– Mais respeito Kiba, Sakura é minha prima e tem namorado. – Naruto ralhou com o amigo após um riso sem graça. Olhou atentamente para o Uchiha quase ao seu lado e se surpreendeu ao ver a expressão fechada do mesmo. – E pelo jeito não está gostando nadinha do que ver. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata que lhe abraçava por trás.

– Esta festa trouxe um momento nostálgico. – Ino falou dando um sorriso passando a mão delicadamente na nuca do noivo.

– Só que naquela época, Gaara e Sakura não frequentava nenhuma. – Kiba falou sorriso, atraindo a atenção do Uchiha que antes olhava a Haruno brindar com Lee alguma coisa, podia-se notar que o moreno estava levemente alterado. – Eles preferiam fazer outras coisas em vez de ir a essas festas.

O desconforto foi geral, não deixou de notar uma pequena coloração avermelhada tomar de conta do rosto de Gaara e uma pequena bufada por parte da noiva, Ino. Aquelas palavras também lhe pegaram desprevenido, não precisava ouvir aquilo, era totalmente fora de hora. Tomou um gole da cerveja recém-aberta por Naruto. Era impressão sua ou o Uzumaki estava querendo lhe embebedar?

Suspirou e olhou em direção a rosada que acabará de levantar para vestir o short jeans e lhe lançar um olhar pra lá de significativo seguido por um sorriso malicioso pequeno. É lógico que ele entendera aquele olhar, eram longos seis anos convivendo com aquela louca, sabia decifrar qualquer sinal dado pela Haruno. Deu um longo gole em sua cerveja e a depositou no chão.

Soltando um "Já volto", seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sakura havia feito, ainda pode ouvir um _"Acho que um cômodo da sua nova casa será batizado, Gaara"_ de Naruto, apenas deu um sorriso de canto e continuou sua caminhada atrás da rosada.

Ela estava subindo os degraus da escada de madeira maciça, mais precisamente, quatro degraus a sua frente, seu olhar estava vidrado no balançar do quadril da rosada, sem perceber umedeceu os lábios. Assim que chegou ao segundo andar, deparou-se com um corredor longo cheio de portas, mas não se importava com isso.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado levemente contra a parede e um maior cobrir o seu, e seus lábios serem comprimidos pelo os de Sasuke, não resistiu e se segurou nos ombros largos do moreno, cravando suas unhas ali enquanto sua língua brincava com a dele avidamente.

Não se conteve e apertou mais o corpo da rosada contra a parede ao sentir as mãos pequenas em seus ombros, apertando-o e o atiçando. As mãos se Sasuke passeavam sem pudor algo por seu corpo, mas o que estava acontecendo com ela e com o Uchiha? Nunca em toda sua vida, tinha sentido tanto tesão pelo moreno como naquele momento. Suas mãos passaram desceram das costelas da rosada até o quadril, puxando-a contra seu corpo, fazendo a sentir seu membro já rijo coberto pelos tecidos de sua roupa, em seu abdômen.

Gemeu contra os lábios de Sasuke quando o moreno segurou firmemente seu quadril e a puxou para cima, fazendo-a circular a cintura do mesmo com as pernas para que se mantivesse firme. Separaram-se a procura de ar, mas logo voltaram a colar os lábios em um beijo sedento e intenso, as mãos de Sakura puxaram e envolveram-se nos fios negros de Sasuke, arrancando gemidos baixos entre os beijos.

Separou-se dos lábios macios da rosada e procurou a porta mais próxima com o olhar enquanto sentia Sakura beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, fazendo sua respiração ficar mais pesada do que já estava. Segurando-a firmemente pelas nádegas, abriu a porta mais próxima daquele corredor, era um quarto.

Sentiu Sasuke lhe colocar sobre uma cômoda de madeira após derrubar tudo que havia em cima com o braço e o olhou, ele lhe olhava com um desejo que jamais havia visto naquele olhar negro, mordeu o canto da boca e passou as unhas desde o peitoral até o cós da bermuda do Uchiha, deixando vergonhes visíveis e fazendo os pelos do corpo do moreno eriçar.

Voltou a beijá-lo com vontade enquanto suas mãos rumaram para a fivela do cinto de pano, soltando-o rapidamente sem desgrudar os lábios dos de Sasuke, queria aquele homem e queria naquele momento, sem vergonha alguma e como nunca quis. Após desafivelar o cinto, passou para o botão e o zíper da bermuda, sua mão passou para dentro da bermuda do moreno, tocando sobre a sunga o membro rijo e duro do Uchiha, fazendo-o gemer sobre seus lábios.

Até que tentou segurar o gemido, mas ao sentir a mão pequena de Sakura subindo e descendo levemente sobre seu membro foi seu limite, o beijo era mais intenso e suas mãos apertavam sem nenhuma delicadeza as nádegas da rosada, fazendo-a gemer lentamente sobre seus lábios. A mão livre da rosada estava em seu cabelo, puxando-o para ela enquanto lhe beijava.

Afastaram-se ofegantes, Sakura ainda estava de olhos fechados, sentindo Sasuke distribui beijos por seu pescoço e colo, enquanto suas mãos subiam por suas costas, até encontrar o nó do sutiã do biquíni. Em menos de um segundo, Sakura já se via sem a peça e a mesma já estava no chão junto com a bermuda de Sasuke em seus pés.

– Sasuke! – Chamou o nome do moreno ao sentir o olhar intenso do mesmo.

Nunca havia parado para apreciar Sakura, como apreciava naquele momento. Ela era uma mulher linda, seus lábios mesmo com os lábios inchados por conta dos beijos trocados, cabelos desgrenhados e rosto levemente corado pela excitação, ela continuava sendo uma bela visão. Sem ao menos perceber mordeu o lábio inferior ao percorrer com o olhar os seios mediados firmes e expostos da rosada. Estava louco para provar daquelas duas exuberâncias. Subiu o olhar lentamente e encontrou duas esferas esverdeadas lhe fitando com desejo e vontade.

Estava se contorcendo sob o olhar se Sasuke, será que ele sabia o efeito que aquele olhar tinha em seu íntimo? É claro que não, se soubesse, não ficaria lhe olhando daquele jeito, ou ficaria? Sem pensar duas vezes puxou o Uchiha com as pernas, voltando a encaixá-lo no meio das mesmas e o beijou com luxuria, enquanto suas mãos se embrenhavam em seus cabelos.

Estava difícil se segurar, sua vontade era de pegar Sakura com firmeza e até mesmo com brutalidade, já não raciocinava mais, principalmente ao sentir os seios firmes da rosada em seu peitoral. Sem pensar duas vezes a puxou daquela cômoda e a levou para cama, deixando as peças de roupas retiradas, perto do móvel, deitou-se em cima da rosada e roçou as intimidades cobertas pelos tecidos das roupas que ainda vestiam.

Não sabia o motivo de não conseguir se controlar, suspirou alto ao sentir Sakura morder seu lábio inferior e puxá-lo após sugar. _Adeus sanidade_. Foi seu único pensamento antes de voltar a devorar a boca da rosada com vontade.

Sabia que havia passado do limite com Sasuke, contudo não conseguia parar, por quê? Era o que se perguntava. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era dar prazer a Sasuke, coisa que jamais cogitou em sua vida em Tóquio. Sempre afirmou que seu prazer vinha em primeiro lugar em seus relacionamentos e não os de seus parceiros. Mas Sasuke não era seu namorado, então qual era o motivo daquilo? Não sabia. Suspirou ao sentir a língua de Sasuke tocar a sua com ousadia. Ok, aquela história dela ser passiva não estava boa.

Em um movimento rápido inverteu as posições, ficando sentada no quadril do moreno e começou a mexer o seu, fazendo as intimidades se tocarem mais a fundo. Mordeu o lábio de Sasuke e o sugou, sentiu o moreno sentar-se e apertar suas nádegas, foi impossível segurar o gemido, arranhou os ombros do moreno e subiu as mãos até a nuca do mesmo, segurando aqueles fios negros e sedosos, para depois puxá-los para trás, fazendo o beijo acabar e o moreno lhe encarar.

Verdes esmeraldas VS ônix. As respirações estavam pesadas e os olhares presos, Sakura fechou os olhos e começou a aproximar lentamente seus lábios dos do Uchiha, porém a porta foi aperta abruptamente, interrompendo o beijo que não aconteceu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao olhar a figura olhar furiosamente para a cena que desenrolava entre ela e Sasuke, do mesmo jeito que a porta foi aberta, ela foi fechada, deixando para trás uma Haruno perplexa e um Uchiha enfurecido por ser interrompido em um momento tão importante como aquele.


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada"**

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

Em um movimento rápido inverteu as posições, ficando sentada no quadril do moreno e começou a mexer o seu, fazendo as intimidades se tocarem mais a fundo. Mordeu o lábio de Sasuke e o sugou, sentiu o moreno sentar-se e apertar suas nádegas, foi impossível segurar o gemido, arranhou os ombros do moreno e subiu as mãos até a nuca do mesmo, segurando aqueles fios negros e sedosos, para depois puxá-los para trás, fazendo o beijo acabar e o moreno lhe encarar.

Verdes esmeraldas VS ônix. As respirações estavam pesadas e os olhares presos, Sakura fechou os olhos e começou a aproximar lentamente seus lábios dos do Uchiha, porém a porta foi aperta abruptamente, interrompendo o beijo que não aconteceu.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao olhar a figura olhar furiosamente para a cena que desenrolava entre ela e Sasuke, do mesmo jeito que a porta foi aberta, ela foi fechada, deixando para trás uma Haruno perplexa e um Uchiha enfurecido por ser interrompido em um momento tão importante como aquele.

Acordou sentindo seu corpo incrivelmente pesado. Mexeu-se desconfortável sobre o colchão e suspirou, lentamente abriu os olhos esverdeados olhando ao redor, não reconheceu onde estava, sentou-se rapidamente na cama e gemeu levando as mãos a cabeça ao senti-la latejar pelo ato impulsivo.

Suspirou alto após um tempo e sentiu a dor latejante em sua cabeça diminuir, olhou para o lado e encontrou uma bandeja farta com comida e alguns analgésicos. Pegou os comprimidos e os levou a boca, tomando um enorme gole de suco de laranja para fazer os comprimidos descerem por sua garganta, misturado ao líquido gelado, fechou os olhos deixou-se apreciar o gosto exótico da fruta cítrica, fazendo a dor em sua cabeça diminuir. Abriu os olhos e só ai percebeu o barulho de chuveiro ligado.

A água quente batia em sua nuca enquanto olhava os azulejos brancos com detalhes em azul-claro a sua frente, sua mente viajava para a maldita festa na piscina do dia anterior. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, fazendo as lembranças daquele fisco de festa invadir com tudo seus pensamentos.

 **Flash Back**

Ainda olhava para a porta por onde Gaara havia acabado de desaparecer fechando a mesma, e pelo que pôde perceber, estava furioso. Sentiu Sakura sair de seu colo e em poucos segundos, seus olhos observavam atentamente a rosada vestir desajeitadamente o sutiã do biquíni no corpo enquanto praguejava.

 _–_ _Porra_ Sasuke! – Ouviu a rosada xingar mais alto. – Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

– E por que não? – Questionou ainda sentado arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas, ele era namorado da rosada ali, não era?

– Porque não droga!

Não teve de argumentar, ainda sentando naquela cama que quase fez Sakura gemer seu nome, pôde ver a rosada, causadora de uma dor insuportável na pélvis pela excitação, sumir pela porta por onde Gaara havia aparecido e estragado sua alegria.

Desceu as escadas correndo, precisava encontrar Gaara e se desculpar, só não sabia o do por quê. Quando viu o ruivo furioso parado na porta, seu coração palpitou e apertou, não poderia amá-lo ainda, rezava para não amar mais. Respirou fundo e viu a prima voltar para onde estava à piscina e seu olhar verde caiu sobre a porta de entrada da casa, vendo-a fechar o que faltava. Só podia ser Gaara, tinha que ser ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes seguiu o mesmo caminho que o Sabaku No acabará de fazer, suspirou e o olhou andando em direção à rua, mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou as mãos em punho, antes de gritar o nome do ruivo.

– Gaara.

A indignação era visível em seus olhos verdes, Ok, Sakura não era mais sua namorada, mas ainda sim era difícil olhar pra ela e não sentir desejo, ela foi sua primeira garota, foi seu primeiro contato sexual, era difícil ficar vendo-a se agarrando com outro, também sabia muito bem que iria se casar com a prima da rosada, mas francamente, era a Sakura ali, sua primeira namorada.

Suspirou e passou as mãos exasperadamente nos fios ruivos, precisava de ar, e mais uma vez havia brigado com Ino sem motivo, isso estava se tornando frequente, ou melhor, estava mais frequente agora que Sakura estava na cidade. Mas vê-la tão entregue a outro, esse outro que já "traçou" sua noiva, tirou todo o seu autocontrole, assim que desceu as escadas esbarrou com a noiva, mas nem lhe deu moral, sabia que havia a magoado, mas precisava se afastar daquela casa.

Ao ouvir aquela voz lhe chamar, praguejou baixo. O que diabo aquela mulher queria indo atrás dele? Atazanar-lhe mais ainda? Suspirou mais uma vez e virou-se lentamente para encarar a mulher de corpo esbelto, que agora estava ao seu lado.

– O que você quer? – Gaara perguntou.

Prendeu a respiração, quando se falaram pela primeira vez, Gaara falou daquela mesma maneira com ela, soltou o ar de seus pulmões e mordeu o lábio para controlar o pouco de nervosismo que estava sentindo. O que ela havia indo fazer atrás do ruivo mesmo? Perdeu o fio da ninhada no momento que olhou nos olhos verdes claros penetrantes de ruivo.

Abiu a boca e fechou inúmeras vezes sem saber o que falar, havia perdido o costume de ver Gaara tão arrogante daquele jeito, já que quando namorava com o mesmo, o ruivo sempre a tratou bem, pois sabia que a rosada odiava ser tratada grosseiramente.

– Eu… – Tentou falar, porém foi interrompida.

– Vá direto ao ponto, Sakura. – Gaara falou se encostando a um dos carros ali. Ele sabia o que fazer pra tirar a rosada do sério, e adorava vê-la irritada.

Sua raiva súbita de vê-la quase transando com outro em sua casa, já havia passado, era gratificante ver a antiga Sakura, emburrada na sua frente, era delicioso vê-la com mandíbula trincada e os punhos fechados, sem falar nas junções das sobrancelhas enquanto lhe olhava ameaçadoramente.

Tinha ido ali pedi desculpas para aquele idiota? Francamente, sua vontade naquele momento era rachar a cabeça de Gaara no meio, como se ela fosse uma melancia grande e madura. Suspirou e contou mentalmente até dez para se acalmar, coisa que não adiantou muito.

– Quer saber, não é nada. – Falou dando os ombros e deu as costas para o ruivo, para voltar para a festa, e se desculpar com Sasuke, pois ele sim, merecia esse pedido.

O sorriso de canto foi surgindo aos poucos, havia atingido seu objetivo, irritar Sakura, antes da mulher se afastar o suficiente, segurou o pulso da mesma e a puxou, fazendo-a voltar e bater contra seu corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o contado.

– Ga-Gaara? – Sussurrou gaguejando o nome do ruivo, enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

– Sakura. – Gaara falou o nome da mulher com um sorriso. Suas mãos apertavam a cintura fina da rosada.

– Você poderia me soltar? – Perguntou com um fio se voz sentindo as mãos grandes de Gaara tocar-lhe carinhosamente sua cintura, o toque dele era totalmente diferente do de Sasuke, que era mais firme. – Por favor.

Separaram-se levemente sem graça, levou a mão até o braço e começou a subi-la e descê-la enquanto olhava para o lado, esperando tensão aliviar.

– Então, é sério as coisas entre você e o Uchiha? – A voz grave de Gaara atraiu sua atenção.

– Sim. – Respondeu a pergunta sem entender e se ao menos saber se era verdade. – E você vai se casar com a Ino. – Afirmou.

O silêncio desconfortável caiu entre os dois que ainda se olhavam, Sakura não sentia seu coração palpitar forte, ele estava calmo assim como sua respiração, não se sentia mais nervosa ao lado de Gaara, e estranhou tal fato, pois até a noite sentia-se totalmente mexida com a aproximação do Sabaku No.

– Ainda gosto de você! – Gaara soltou do nada.

Piscou e abriu a boca inúmeras vezes tentando absorver as palavras do ex-namorado. Aquele era um dos momentos que precisava de Sasuke, já que era o moreno que sabia como lidar com declarações inesperadas de ex-namoradas e _ex_ -amantes, não ela.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando raciocinar, mas um momento, ela não estava esperando ouvir aquelas palavras sair da boca do ruivo desde que chegará a Konoha? Não fazia a menor ideia. Abriu os olhos verdes e fitou o Sabaku No.

– Você vai se casar com minha prima daqui duas semanas, Gaara. – Afirmou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Suspirou bagunçando o cabelo irritado, aquela era a segunda vez que a rosada afirmava aquilo, e isso estava o irritando. Antes de falar algo, Sakura falou.

– Eu vou atrás do Sasuke.

Sem olhar para trás, voltou para dentro da casa, precisava pensar e de algum conselho de Sasuke, mesmo que ele fosse péssimo em dar conselhos, ele ainda seu melhor amigo.

Vestiu a bermuda xadrez e foi até a janela respirar um pouco de ar fresco para esperar sua excitação diminuir e sumir, foi quando viu a cena mais repugnante de sua vida, Sakura sendo puxada por Gaara e se deixar ir de bom grado para os braços do ruivo, mas que merda era aquela? Sentiu a raiva tomar de conta de seu corpo, e sem se importa se sua excitação estava evidente ou não, saiu daquele maldito quarto e rumou para o bar localizado na área da piscina.

– Um uísque trilo, sem gelo. – Pediu ao _barman_ que foi logo atendido.

Tomou o líquido cor de cobre de uma vez, sentiu-o descer rasgando por sua garganta e se alojar em seu estômago vazio e se misturar com as cervejas anteriores.

Gaara era um grande imbecil, mas o que poderia fazer se o amava? Levantou-se de onde estava sentada isolada de todos bebendo uma cerveja e rumou para o bar, precisava beber para esquecer-se de quanto Gaara foi rude com ela. Estava próxima ao bar quando viu o namorado de Sakura, sua única transa casual.

Naruto implicava com Neji sobre alguma coisa quando seus olhos capturaram Sasuke entrar na área da piscina rumando ao bar, suspirou alto, ato esse que chamou a atenção dos amigos.

– O que foi Naruto? – Shikamaru perguntou alisando a barriga saliente da esposa.

– Sasuke. – Respondeu apontando com a cabeça para o moreno que acabará de tomar a garrafa de uísque do pobre _barman_ e agora ele mesmo se servia. – Acho que brigou com a Sakura-chan.

– E eu acho que a Ino-chan também brigou com o Gaara. – Hinata falou olhando a amiga sair do lugar afastado e isolado que estava e ir em direção ao bar.

– Isso vai dar merda. – Tenten alertou suspirando ao ver a loira sentar ao lado do Uchiha.

Já havia bebido todo o líquido da garrafa que tomara do pobre _barman_ e agora voltava a consumir a velha e gelada cerveja _longneck_ , seus olhos estavam tão vidrados nas bebidas arrumadas perfeitamente nas prateleiras atrás do balcão que tinha seus braços apoiados, que nem notou Ino se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Posso te fazer companhia? – A pergunta da loira te tirou do pequeno transe que estava.

– Você é a noiva, pode tudo. – Respondeu olhando para a mulher e levantando a cerveja.

– Duas tequilas, por favor. – Ino pediu ao _barman_ enquanto fitava o moreno que teve seu único sexo casual na vida e comentou. – Sakura tem sorte.

– Sorte? Por quê? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, para depois dá um gole na cerveja, não estava entendendo o que a loira lhe falava.

– Sakura é uma garota muito inteligente, além de linda, sempre atraiu caras legais, já eu, sempre fui à líder de torcida bonitona, rainha de todos os bailes, mas de notas medianas, que sempre atraiu idiotas. – A loira sussurrou pegando as tequilas sobre o prato com fatias de limões e sal. – Mas vamos brindar.

Não falou nada, apenas pegou o copo da bebida cristalina que era lhe oferecido e brindou com a Yamanaka, batendo-os, sentiu o líquido quente descer rasgando sua garganta, porém não se importou.

Ino falava extremamente embolado, fazendo a sua compreensão ser um pouco difícil e engraçada, enquanto ele voltou para a cerveja, Ino engatou na tequila, vez ou outra, fazendo o Uchiha beber junto com ela, até parecia que a loira queria ficar bêbada. Tinha um sorriso de canto ao ouvir a loira lhe falar mais uma de suas histórias da época de adolescente.

– A bolada foi tão grande, que eu cai com tudo de cara no chão, quase eu quebrei os dentes. – Ino falou embolado, arrancando um sorriso maior do moreno, fazendo com que os pequenos furos nas bochechas do Uchiha aparecessem. – Você deveria sorrir mais.

– Por quê? – Perguntou tomando um longo gole de cerveja.

– Porque quando você sorrir aparece duas covinhas lindas aqui, oh! – Ino falou apertando os indicadores onde apareciam as covinhas nas bochechas do Uchiha. – Você fica mais bonito quando elas aparecem. – Confessou dando um sorriso pequeno.

Todos já haviam percebido que os dois estavam alterados, mas Ino estava mais que Sasuke, pois a loira sempre sorria alto sem querer e depois colocava as mãos sobre os lábios, e vez ou outra, se encostava em Sasuke para se manter firme, por isso Sasuke não a repelia, pois ele sabia melhor que ninguém o estado da mulher, porém os convidados não estavam interpretando aquela cena daquela forma. Todos achavam que Sasuke estava flertando com Ino – e vice-versa – descaradamente.

– Serio Sasuke-kun, sorria mais. – Ino falou apertando as bochechas do moreno.

Simplesmente deu um sorriso de canto e encarou a loira, ela era bonita, mas não tão bonita como Sakura. Droga! Lá estava à rosada mais uma vez invadindo seus pensamentos sem permissão.

Suspirou e se preparou para elogiar a loira de voltar, mas antes de ter tempo de falar algo, uma voz para lá de raivosa falou as suas costas, chamando sua atenção e de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas.

– Vejo que está bem sociável com minha prima, Sasuke!

Virou-se lentamente para encontra uma Sakura de braços cruzados e com o pé batendo freneticamente no chão enquanto seus olhos verdes transmitiam raiva, por ele. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar o nervosismo da rosada, mas pera aí, quem deveria estar "puto" da vida era ele e não ela. Com tal pensamento deu um sorriso de canto e encarou a rosada nos olhos, desafiando-a.

– Ela está me dando a atenção, que minha querida namorada não quer dar. – Respondeu sarcástico vendo a rosada ficar mais furiosa.

Ela não era burra, havia entendido a insinuação dele, ele estava falando aquilo, pois ela o havia deixando no quarto para ir atrás de Gaara, seu ex-namorado.

Sasuke quando queria, também se tornava um belo de um idiota, ela sabia disso, e lá estava ele, se transformando em um belo idiota mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo a irritava, mas parece que pouco se importava. Quando chegou a piscina, após um bom tempo, sozinha e pensando, encontrou a _vadia_ de sua amada prima – sintam o sarcasmo – tocar o rosto de seu "namorado", sentiu o sangue em suas veias correr mais rápido e ferver.

Pisando forte caminhou-se até o "casal", bufou alto sem esconder a frustração ao ver que o Uchiha ignorou totalmente sua existência ali e voltou a olhar para frente e tomar sua cerveja. Maldito Uchiha.

Sem pensar duas vezes, foi até a mesa onde seus amigos assistiam a cena com espantou e entornou um dos copos de uísque que tinha ali, pouco se importando de quem era.

Desligou o chuveiro e começou a se enxugar com uma das toalhas que havia ali. Quando saiu daquele desastre chamado "festa na piscina" o relógio marcava em torno de 03h16min da madrugada, simplesmente não ia chegar batendo na porta da casa de seu amado – ironia – sogro que não ia nenhum pouco com sua cara aquele horário levemente – ou não – embriagado, com a filha do mesmo em seus braços totalmente apagada de tão bêbada.

Então preferiu o plano B, seguir para um hotel, só queria tomar um banho e dormir. Mas ao chegar ao hotel, Sakura estava totalmente apagada em seus braços, mesmo com estado de embriagues alto, conseguiu – não se sabe como – dar um banho na rosada e vestir a camisa social que vestia naquela tarde na mesma e uma roupa íntima que teve que comprar, junto a outras peças, na pequena lojinha do hotel.

Após se secar devidamente, enrolou a toalha branca na cintura e saiu do banheiro, suspirando olhou em direção a cama, onde encontrou Sakura com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama enquanto abraçava as pernas dobradas, dando uma bela visão de suas nádegas e do ponto mais sensível de seu corpo coberto pela calcinha rendada, Sasuke tentou, mas vê-la ali, naquela posição, vestindo apenas sua camisa e uma calcinha, seu desejo por ela aumentou – mesmo estando furioso com a mesma – teve que engolir seco para esquecer tais pensamentos pecaminosos.

– Bom dia. – A voz baixa e delicada da rosada invadiu seus tímpanos.

Enquanto se vestia, olhou-a de rabo de olhou e viu a vermelhidão em suas bochechas, talvez ela tenha se recordado das coisas que aprontou naquela maldita festa, uma delas, dançar sensualmente em cima da mesa, apenas de biquíni, com as amigas loucas. Ah, se ela soubesse a vontade que ele teve de arrancá-la daquela mesa, arrastá-la para o carro e fazê-la gemer por seu nome, jamais teria feito.

– Bom dia.

Respondeu simplesmente por educação, pois não estava nenhum pouco a fim de falar com a rosada, a cena dela nos braços de Gaara ainda estava bem nítida em sua memória, apenas aumentando sua raiva. Sem dar atenção à rosada, continuou a se vestir, após está vestido com a roupa do dia anterior e uma camisa nova, pegou o relógio e colocou no pulso, vendo a hora, 10h26min da manhã. Sem ainda da atenção à rosada, caminhou até a cama e se sentou, para depois apreciar se café da manha, da mesma bandeja que a rosada havia pegados os analgésicos.

– Pedir desculpas vai adiantar? – Perguntou vendo o Uchiha lhe ignorar, odiava quando o moreno fazia isso, seu coração doía com tal atitude.

O sorriso irônico apareceu naqueles lábios finos e bonitos do Uchiha, fazendo seu pobre coração bater mais rápido, sabia o que significava aquele sorriso, Sasuke usava quando Karin aparecia, dizendo a ele que não existira outra mulher na vida dele como ela. Mordeu o canto do lábio e fechou os olhos sentindo-o abandonar a cama, onde estava sentado. Odiava ficar brigada com Sasuke, por qualquer motivo que fosse, e sabia bem que havia errado.

– Desculpas? Serio Sakura, você acha que um simples pedido de desculpas vai mudar o que aconteceu ontem? – A raiva estava mais que presente em sua voz, sentiu uma dor em seu peito, estava pronta para retrucar, mas ficou calada, apenas ouvindo. – Você simplesmente me deixou plantando na _porra_ daquele quarto excitado pra _caralho_ enquanto corria atrás do noivo da sua prima. – Soltou sem dó nem piedade.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e desviou o olhar do Uchiha que agora andava de um lado para o outro passando as mãos sem parar nos fios negros úmidos, em um ato de nervosismo, coisa que Sakura conhecia bem.

– Qual o seu problema hein? Será que não pensa nas consequências de seus atos? – Perguntou encarando furiosamente a rosada, estava se segurando, não queria assustá-la. – Ele é o noivo, merda. Esqueça-o.

Piscou e abriu a boca algumas vezes procurando as palavras certas, porém não as achou, simplesmente suspirou alto e fechou os olhos, sua respiração estava descompassada e seu peito doía, não pelas palavras do Uchiha, pois sabia que quando o moreno queria, ele era mais que sincero, mas por vê-lo nervoso.

– Vá tomar um banho, precisamos ir para a casa dos seus pais. – Falou após ficar um bom tempo em silêncio.

Sem esperar se mandada novamente, correu para o banheiro. Sasuke não estava puto por ter ficado na mão, mas sim pelo fato da rosada ter ido atrás do _ex,_ aquilo mostrava que ela ainda o amava e apenas estava brincando com ele, com os sentimentos dele, que ela nem sabia que existia.


	7. Chapter 7

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada"**

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

– Desculpas? Serio Sakura, você acha que um simples pedido de desculpas vai mudar o que aconteceu ontem? – A raiva estava mais que presente em sua voz, sentiu uma dor em seu peito, estava pronta para retrucar, mas ficou calada, apenas ouvindo. – Você simplesmente me deixou plantando na _porra_ daquele quarto excitado pra _caralho_ enquanto corria atrás do noivo da sua prima. – Soltou sem dó nem piedade.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e desviou o olhar do Uchiha que agora andava de um lado para o outro passando as mãos sem parar nos fios negros úmidos, em um ato de nervosismo, coisa que Sakura conhecia bem.

– Qual o seu problema hein? Será que não pensa nas consequências de seus atos? – Perguntou encarando furiosamente a rosada, estava se segurando, não queria assustá-la. – Ele é o noivo, merda. Esqueça-o.

Piscou e abriu a boca algumas vezes procurando as palavras certas, porém não as achou, simplesmente suspirou alto e fechou os olhos, sua respiração estava descompassada e seu peito doía, não pelas palavras do Uchiha, pois sabia que quando o moreno queria, ele era mais que sincero, mas por vê-lo nervoso.

– Vá tomar um banho, precisamos ir para a casa dos seus pais. – Falou após ficar um bom tempo em silêncio.

Sem esperar se mandada novamente, correu para o banheiro. Sasuke não estava puto por ter ficado na mão, mas sim pelo fato da rosada ter ido atrás do _ex,_ aquilo mostrava que ela ainda o amava e apenas estava brincando com ele, com os sentimentos dele, que ela nem sabia que existia.

– Eu estou bem mãe. – Repetiu pela milésima vez ao ver sua mãe analisar cada parte de seu corpo exposta pelo vestido florido que trajava, comprado por Sasuke.

– Tem certeza querida? – Mebuki perguntou segurando os ombros da filha.

Revirou os olhos pela décima vez, suspirou e soltou-se das mãos da mãe, desde que chegaram há dez minutos, Mebuki estava analisando o corpo da filha, preocupada que a mesma tenha sofrido qualquer tipo de abuso ou agressão. Sasuke estava sentado no sofá sendo encarado mortalmente por Kizashi, mas o mesmo parecia nem se importar, às vezes queria ter o autocontrole de Sasuke.

– Sério mãe, eu estou bem, e outra, eu estava com Sasuke por que não estaria bem? – Questionou sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha, que se afastou um pouco.

– Desculpe querida, mas é que estávamos preocupados, vocês saíram ontem e não retornaram e muito menos ligaram. – Mebuki respondeu passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

Por mais que sua família fosse completamente paranoica, Sakura tinha que confessar que sentirá falta dos cuidados da mãe, que era um pouco mais maleável que seu pai. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando achar uma forma de falar para os pais que dormirá em um lugar seguro.

– Nos perdoem senhores Haruno, mas saímos tarde da casa de Gaara, e não quis acordá-los, pois Sakura não levou chave… – Começou Sasuke ao seu lado, encarando com desdém seu pai. – Por isso dormimos em um hotel.

Kizashi arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou mais desconfiado ainda para o Uchiha, que o ignorava, mordeu o lábio inferior após abri os olhos e encarar Sasuke tão seguro de si, gostaria de ser como o Uchiha era na frente de seus pais uma única vez.

– Tudo bem rapaz, da próxima vez, avise. – Kizashi falou levantando-se da poltrona que estava sentado.

Mebuki, Sasuke e Sakura olharam sem entender para o patriarca Haruno, Sakura tinha os olhos arregalados diante da cena, Sasuke havia dobrado seu pai? Era isso mesmo que tinha acabado de ver? Piscou os olhos três vezes e se virou para Sasuke, que estava com a expressão indecifrável, mas sabia que o moreno estava furioso ainda, pois sua mandíbula estava trincada desde que saíram do hotel.

Sasuke estava ignorando totalmente sua existência, focado trabalhando com _notebook_ em seu colo sentado na cama. Suspirou e torceu o nariz levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto, se ele queria lhe ignorar, ela não faria nada, por enquanto.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, olhando cada detalhe daquela casa que não via há oito anos, suspirou e sorriu, sentia saudades do lar, dos pais, dos amigos, da cidade, só não sentia saudades da superproteção. Chegou à sala e pegou um dos porta-retratos onde estava ela e um ruivo de olhos castanho, Sasori, seu irmão nove anos mais velho que ela.

Ele era seu ponto de equilíbrio, seu maior herói, mas quando ruivo tinha quatorze anos morreu atingido de bala perdida, prenderam o assassino e tudo, mas tudo havia mudado, desde este dia sua vida se tornou um inferno, seu herói havia a abandonou, seu pai quase a trancafiou em casa e seus sonhos mudaram.

Colocando o porta-retratos no lugar, foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe cantarolando e fazendo seus doces preferidos de chocolate, _cupcakes_. Sorriu e se aproximou e encostou-se ao balcão americano encarando-a colocar a massa nas forminhas. Amava a mãe mais que tudo, porém seu pai tinha um grande poder de persuasão sobre a mesma, queria ter um relacionamento calmo com a mãe e não o relacionamento conturbado que tinha com a Haruno mais velha.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou ato esse que chamou a atenção da mãe, que ergue o olhar verde-claro e a fitou.

– Ah querida, é você. – Mebuki sorriu fechando os olhos. – Queria mesmo falar com você. – Completou.

Arqueou a sobrancelha rosada, não estava com clima para brigar, já bastava o clima chato entre ela e Sasuke.

– Comigo?

– Sim, eu queria lhe pedir desculpas. – Viu a mãe falar e limpar as mãos no pano de prato e se aproximar. – Não tenho mais direito de interferir em sua vida.

Olhou desconfiada para a mãe e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, aquela era mesmo sua mãe ou um clone muito malfeito? Olhou dentro dos olhos verdes claros da mãe como se procurasse a mentira, contudo não encontrou.

– Você já uma mulher, sabe qual é a melhor decisão pra se tomar, por isso, quero que me perdoe Sakura, sempre odiei brigar com você, nunca quis distanciá-la, você ainda é minha menininha, aquela coisinha que eu sempre amei e sempre vou amar.

Encarava os olhos de sua mãe e pôde notar que aos poucos os olhos da mesma foram ficando marejados, assim como os seus, abriu a boca para falar algo, porém resolveu agir, simplesmente deu a volta no balcão e abraçou a mãe como nunca havia abraçado enquanto deixava as lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza – pela briga de Sasuke – escapar de seus olhos.

Quanto tempo estava esperando para ter aquele tipo de contato com a mãe? Só Deus sabia, fungou e ouviu o pequeno soluço da mãe, pelo jeito Mebuki esperava aquele tipo de contato, mais do que ela. Separou-se da matriarca e começou a secar as lágrimas da mesma enquanto sorria.

– Eu te amo dona Mebuki. – Confessou.

Odiava ignorar Sakura, mas odiava mais ainda quando ela resolvia lhe ignorar por está sendo ignorada por ele. Sim, a relação deles era mais do que complicada. Se ele lhe ignorava, ela lhe ignorava mais ainda, se ele era grosso, ela era três vezes mais grossa, se ele era sarcástico e irônico, ela encarnava o sarcasmo e a ironia, Sakura era o tipo de mulher desafiadora que não levava desaforo para casa, e isso o tirava do sério, pois se sentia mais do que atraído por ela.

Suspirando alto, sentiu seu celular vibrar ao seu lado, pegou e notou que era número desconhecido, arqueou a sobrancelha e atendeu.

– Alô!

– _Uchiha, aqui é o Naruto._ – A voz do galego do outro lado da linha o fez suspirar. – _Estou ligando para te convidar para ir a um barzinho comigo e com os rapazes._

Pôde ouvir um " _porra_ Naruto" ao fundo, mas resolveu ignorar, tinha quase 99,9% de chance de ser Gaara. Olhou para o _notebook_ com a planilha aberta e depois para a porta, por onde Sakura tinha saído há mais de uma hora. Que mal teria sair para beber um pouco? Nenhum.

– Passa o endereço Uzumaki.

Após o galego lhe passar o endereço, foi se arrumar. Estava terminando de passar o perfume quando Sakura entrou no quarto sorridente com um doce nas mãos, mas logo seu sorriso morreu ao vê-lo arrumado. Vestia uma calça jeans desbotada, um sapatenis branco e uma camisa social branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e com os primeiros botões abertos e solta da calça.

– Vai sair? – Sakura perguntou sentando-se na cama.

– Sim.

Sasuke estava lindo, tinha que confessar, mordendo o lábio inferior caminhou até o Uchiha que bagunçava mais os cabelos após deixar o doce sobre o criado-mudo, simplesmente o abraçou por trás e após ficar nas pontas dos pés, deu um pequeno beijo na nuca do mesmo e sussurrou.

– Desculpe, eu te amo e divirta-se.

Ela sabia como quebrar suas pernas e fazia isso com muita vontade, suspirou e ficou de frente a Haruno, segurou o rosto da mesma e deu beijo demorado na testa da rosada e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Meia hora depois parou o carro em frente ao que mais parecia um _pub_ do que um bar, deu os ombros e entregou a chave ao manobrista, que lhe deu uma senha, chegou a porta e foi barrado por um cara grande de olhos negros e cicatrizes no rosto.

– É convidado?

– Lista de Uzumaki Naruto. – Falou.

O cara deu uma olhada nas folhas em suas mãos e perguntou seu nome, após alguns minutos recebeu a pulseira e entrou, era um lugar calmo para um _pub_ com dois andares, no primeiro andar havia uma pista de dança com um palco afastado das mesas espalhados em frente ao grande bar, no segundo piso havia as grades de proteção e pelo que pôde notar havia algumas mesas. Andou entre algumas mesas até ver uma cabeleira loira, uma ruiva e duas morenas, se aproximou.

– Demorou em Uchiha. – Naruto exclamou escandaloso quando se sentou a mesa. – Pensei que a Sakura-chan tinha feito você ficar.

Não teve como não notar o tom malicioso nas palavras do Uzumaki, todos ali havia notado, ate mesmo Gaara que estava lhe encarando.

– Pode apostar que eu adoraria ser impedido desta forma. – Rebateu levantando a mão para chamar um garçom.

Olhava o teto pintado de azul e com detalhes em branco, sabia que Sasuke ainda estava chateado, mas agora estava mais amenizado o clima entre eles, e isso era ótimo. Suspirou e ouviu seu celular apitar, em um pulo pegou o aparelho.

 _"_ _Estamos no Ichiraku, se arruma e venha para cá, deixe o namorado em casa e venha curtir só com as amigas. Com amor, Tenten, Ino, Temari e Hinata."_

Impossível não rir diante da mensagem de texto da amiga, largou o celular na cama e rumou para o banheiro. Terminava de fazer a trança lateral folgada, havia se arrumado em menos de uma hora, sentia-se orgulhosa consigo mesmo. Deu uma última olhada no espero para conferir se estava bem.

O vestido tubinho preto prendia no corpo com o colo rendado fino cavado e transparente realçava os seios, um _peep-toe_ meia pata de camurça rosa bebe realçava os pés brancos, a pulseira do jantar fazia conjunto com os brincos dourados e a bolsa. Sua maquiagem carregada realçava os olhos verdes esmeraldas e o _gloss_ rosado dava volume aos lábios.

Pegou a pequena _cluch_ rosa com dourado com os devidos documentos e dinheiro e desceu as escadas, o táxi já a esperava.

– Mãe, eu estou indo encontrar as meninas no Ichiraku, estou levando a chave, não se preocupe.

Falou tudo num fôlego só enquanto saia de casa e entrava no táxi. Meia hora depois lá estava ela, pagando a corrida do táxi, sabia que tinha que avisar a Sasuke que havia saído, mas no momento a única coisa que queria era se manter afastada um pouco do moreno, para que ele pensasse e lhe perdoasse. E outra, ele provavelmente estaria com os rapazes, não queria incomodar.

Já se formava uma pequena filha em frente à entrada da mediana e sofisticada Ichiraku, um pub-bar. Em passos curtos caminhou até um homem grande trajando um terno preto de costas para ela, e tocou-lhe o ombro, chamando sua atenção.

– Com licença, sou convidada de Hyuuga Tenten.

– Só um mom… – O homem com várias cicatrizes no rosto se virou e arregalou os olhos ao notar a mulher de madeixas rosadas a sua frente. – Sakura?

Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer aquele homem, ele sempre a barrava quando tentava entrar – clandestinamente – no Ichiraku, que na época era apenas um bar.

– Ibiki? Oh meu Deus! – Colocou as mãos nos lábios e depois abraçou o homem, pegando-o desprevenido. – Quanto tempo.

– Muito mesmo menina, mas ai, já tem idade suficiente para entrar? – O homem brincou fazendo a rosada sorrir.

– Sim, agora posso entrar sem ser barrada e poderei consumir. – O sorriso continuava intacto em seus lábios.

Ibiki riu e colocou a pulseira verde-claro no braço fino da rosada e abriu a porta para a mesma entrar, mas antes a chamou e falou.

– Já que a senhorita já pode consumir, pegue este passe, ele lhe dá direito a pegar um uísque no bar, e qualquer outra coisa, por conta da casa. – Entregou o pequeno cartão.

Apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e entrou no estabelecimento, se surpreendendo ao ver o quão belo o local havia ficado após tantos anos, seus olhos correram pelo lugar e se viu deslumbrada com a decoração rústica e ao mesmo tempo suave, sentiu o celular vibrar dentro da bolsa e o pegou, era uma mensagem de texto de Tenten avisando que estavam no segundo piso, sem demorar muito rumou para o local.

Minutos depois já se encontrava junto às garotas no andar superior.

– Sem maridos, noivos ou namorado? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha sentada ao lado de Tenten.

– Sim, esta noite é a nossa folga. – Hinata respondeu sorrindo.

– Gostei. – Riu junto às amigas, era bom passar um tempo apenas com as amigas e quem sabe ali não surgisse uma oportunidade para conversar a sós com Ino. – Falando nisso, Ibiki me deu este cartão passe, assim que entrei.

Abrindo a bolsa, pegou o cartão e o colocou sobre a mesa, segundos depois Temari o pegou e começou a ler e olhá-lo, para depois sorrir animada, mesmo sem poder consumir nada alcoólico, aquele cartão iria dá uma alegria a mais as amigas.

– Este cartão é o " _top drink_ ", você tem direito a uma garrafa de uísque e consumir qualquer bebida, chegando a 750 ienes a conta, tudo por conta da casa. – A senhora Nara explicou.

– Isso é sério? – Perguntou duvidosa arqueando a sobrancelha rosada.

– Sim, este cartão é dado apenas uma vez ao ano, e para um freguês importante. – Ino comentou pela primeira vez na noite.

– Está podendo hein Haruno – Tenten começou rindo. – Tenho até dó do Uchiha com tanta concorrência.

Impossível não rir das palavras da Hyuuga, mordeu o lábio inferior ao recordar-se que não tinha como existir concorrência quando não se tinha nada com o suposto namorado.

– Mas ai, qual vai ser o destino do cartão que Sakura ganhou? – Hinata perguntou tomando o cartão passe das mãos da grávida da mesa.

– Vamos começar com energéticos e vodca, o que acham? – Ino perguntou quieta demais para ser a loira.

– Por mim tudo bem, e vocês garotas? – Viu as outras concordarem e se levantou. – Vou lá buscar então.

Dando um sorriso, saiu em rumo ao bar no andar debaixo, depois de se desviar de algumas pessoas, finalmente conseguiu chegar ao bar. Encostou-se ao balcão e tentou chamar a atenção do _barman_ que conversava animadamente com uma mulher do outro lado. Por incrível que parece, havia poucas pessoas no balcão e na pub.

Naruto havia se esquecido de crescer, isso era mais que obvio para o Uchiha. Tomou um longo gole de sua bebida enquanto ouvia mais uma história de Naruto contando como se metia em confusão, para salvar Sakura.

– Não é querendo interromper Naruto… – Shikamaru cortou o Uzumaki enquanto chamava o moreno e apontava para algo no bar. – Mas aquela não é sua namorada se curvando perigosamente sobre o balcão de vestido? – Perguntou.

Virou a cabeça lentamente para onde o Nara apontava com o dedo, quase engasgou com a saliva ao perceber que Sakura estava curvada sobre o balcão, quase mostrando o que não deveria.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se levantou e caminhou para onde a rosada se debruçava mais ainda sobre o balcão, fazendo quase que sua retaguarda ficasse perigosamente exposta e desprotegida para alguns tarados de plantão. Chegou próximo à rosada e se posicionou propositalmente as suas costas, tapando qualquer que fosse a chances de mostrar o que não deveria ali.

Aquele paspalho vestido de _barman_ só podia estar lhe sacaneando, não havia justificativa, estava há mais de quinze minutos tentando fazer a porcaria de seu pedido e ele nem se dignava em olhar em sua direção enquanto conversava com uma ruiva peituda, então a sua única alternativa foi se debruçar sobre o balcão para tentar chamar a atenção do mesmo, bufou frustrada ao não atingir seu objetivo.

Saiu da posição que estava e tentou se endireitar, porém acabou por esbarrar em alguém que estava as suas costas, arfou ao sentir as mãos firmes desse alguém lhe segurar pela cintura e encaixar as mãos perfeitamente na curva de sua cintura, como se as conhecesse perfeitamente.

– Não se curve assim, as pessoas vão acabar vendo o que não devem. – Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, principalmente tão próximo da sua orelha.

– E você não deveria se aproximar tanto assim. – Rebateu soltando-se do aperto das mãos do Uchiha e virando-se para ele.

Lá estava aquele sorriso petulante nos lábios do moreno, ele estava lhe provocando e ela estava caindo em sua lábia como uma colegial virgem, mas convenhamos, era quase impossível resistir a Uchiha Sasuke quando ele queria provocar, ele se transformava em testosterona pura.

Resolveu ignorá-lo e se voltou para o balcão, onde o _barman_ estava próximo de si, deu graças a Deus e fez seu pedido, dizendo onde estava e para onde que queria que entregassem. Depois de ter feito tudo, virou-se para sair dali, porém bateu em Sasuke, que continuava no mesmo lugar.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – A pergunta de Sasuke foi direta e clara, como ele sempre era.

– Estou com as minhas amigas. – Respondeu cruzando os braços e olhando desafiadoramente para o Uchiha.

Seus olhos negros percorreram toda a fisionomia da rosada, vendo que ela lhe olhava com os olhos semicerrados e desafiadores.

– Porque está irritada comigo e me ignorando? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, era ele quem deveria está assim e não ela.

– Só estou retribuindo o tratamento. – Sakura rebateu sarcástica enquanto revirava os olhos e passava ao lado do moreno, para voltar para onde as amigas estavam.

Seu trajeto foi interrompido ao sentir-se ser puxada para trás e beijada, não houve reação no primeiro instante, mas ao sentir a língua de Sasuke invadir sua boca sem permissão e tocar a sua não resistiu e o abraçou com os braços no pescoço aprofundando mais o beijo.

Odiava aquele jeito petulante e desafiador da rosada, não gostava de ficar brigado com ela e também não poderia dar a impressão que estavam brigados para os outros, então a beijou, aquele beijo não tinha nada a ver com a saudade dos lábios da Haruno, era apenas para mostrar a todos – que não estavam ali – que eles estavam bem, pelo menos era nisso que o Uchiha queria acreditar.

Da mesa os rapazes viam todas as ações de Sasuke com Sakura, querendo desvendar cada palavra que saia da boca de ambos e os gestos que cada um fazia, mas estava se tornando impossível, foi quando o moreno puxou a rosada e a beijou sem dar tempo de resposta para a mesma, a não ser retribuir.

– Esse cara tem estilo. – Naruto falou dando um sorriso.

– Ele é um idiota, isso sim. – Gaara rebateu desviando o olhar do casal que se beijavam.

– Diz ai Gaara, qual o problema da Sakura está com outro? – Neji questionou encarando ruivo de expressão fechada. – Isso tudo é ciúmes da sua ex-namorada?

– Ou ego ferido por ela está com outro e nem ai pra você? – Shikamaru alfinetou o cunhado enquanto sorria.

Naruto preferiu não mexer com Gaara, sabia que o ruivo era pavio curto, não queria ganhar um olho roxo, por isso, esperaria um tempo, para depois sentar com o mesmo e ter uma conversa seria com ele, coisa que jamais fez.

Separaram-se ofegante e Sasuke se permitiu colocar a testa na da rosada enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração ainda de olhos fechados.

– Odeio brigar com você, odeio seu jeito petulante e desafiador e odeio mais ainda quando me ignora. – Sussurrou fazendo a rosada sorrir.

– Então não me trate assim, seu energúmeno. – Sakura rebateu, dando um leve beliscão nas costelas do moreno. – Então, estamos bem?

– Sim, mas não faça de novo. – Exigiu abrindo os olhos e fitando aquelas duas esmeraldas.

Deu um selinho rápido do Uchiha e se afastou sorrindo, agora sim poderia curti a noite com as amigas bastante feliz, eles haviam feito as pazes, pelo menos era o que ela queria: curti a noite ao lado das amigas de infância, mal sabia ela que seu pedido não seria atendido.


	8. Chapter 8

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO OITO**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

Separaram-se ofegante e Sasuke se permitiu colocar a testa na da rosada enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração ainda de olhos fechados.

– Odeio brigar com você, odeio seu jeito petulante e desafiador e odeio mais ainda quando me ignora. – Sussurrou fazendo a rosada sorrir.

– Então não me trate assim, seu energúmeno. – Sakura rebateu, dando um leve beliscão nas costelas do moreno. – Então, estamos bem?

– Sim, mas não faça de novo. – Exigiu abrindo os olhos e fitando aquelas duas esmeraldas.

Deu um selinho rápido do Uchiha e se afastou sorrindo, agora sim poderia curti a noite com as amigas bastante feliz, eles haviam feito as pazes, pelo menos era o que ela queria: curti a noite ao lado das amigas de infância, mal sabia ela que seu pedido não seria atendido.

Seus lábios ainda formigavam por conta do beijo trocado a pouco com Sasuke, será que o moreno tinha consciência do que causava em seu corpo quando a tocava? Acreditava que não. Suspirou e tomou um gole de energético com uísque e gelo, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar por fora e um calor lhe reconfortar por dentro. Desviou os pensamentos de Sasuke e passou a prestar atenção na conversa das amigas.

\- Naruto é bem lerdo eu tenho que confessar, mas não poderia ter escolhido noivo melhor. – Hinata afirmou sorrindo, foi só ai que percebeu que o assunto era os seus respectivos homens.

Antes de poder falar algo, viu seu celular acende o visor e vibrar sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de todas ali. Mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar a curiosidade, já que todas ali haviam combinado de esquecer seus celulares e apenas curtir a companhia uma da outra, mas estava super, hiper e mega curiosa para saber quem havia lhe mandado a mensagem de texto e o assunto desta.

\- Quem será hein? – Questionou olhando as amigas e vendo que elas estavam tão curiosas quanto ela.

\- Pega logo e vê quem é. – Temari falou estourando e revirando os olhos, de longe se podia notar que ela não era uma grávida paciente.

Pegou o aparelho sem pensar duas vezes e abriu à mensagem, sua boca se entreabriu e ficou seca enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam diante das palavras escritas.

\- Ele é bem direto hein? – Tenten perguntou ao seu lado e curvada para ler a mensagem.

\- De quem é? – Ino perguntou curiosa, curvando-se levemente sobre a mesa.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. – Tenten falou o nome do moreno sorridente.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem diante dos sorrisos maliciosos das amigas.

\- O que diz? – Hinata perguntou imensamente curiosa, e sim, Naruto tinha uma grande influencia sobre a pequena Hyuuga.

\- " _Pude perceber que seu vestido é bem colado em seu corpo, e isso atiçou minha imaginação nada fértil, então me responda: Calcinha fio dental ou sem?_ " – Leu a mensagem a voz alta, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas que tomates maduros.

Não que não estivesse acostumada a receber aquele tipo de mensagem de texto ou pior de Sasuke, mas nunca em seis anos de convivência com o Uchiha, ele havia sido tão direto e ela nunca precisou ler aquelas coisas em voz alta. Suas amigas lhe olhavam incrédulas, sem saber o que falar e o que a rosada poderia responder.

Mordendo o lábio inferior mandou a vergonha na cara para passear e começou a digitar a resposta de forma rápida.

Após enviar deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ver que o moreno havia recebido, e tomou um longo – longo mesmo – gole da mistura alcoólica que consumia.

Desde que voltara para a mesa após beijar Sakura, ex-namorada e prima da noiva de Gaara, ele lhe olhava extremamente irritado, porém o olhar semicerrado do Sabaku No não lhe intimidava em momento algum, alias, pouco se importava se ele lhe olhava feio ou não.

Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji falavam sobre a despedida de solteiro do ruivo, que nem ao menos prestava atenção nas palavras deles, assim como ele. Capturando o celular no bolso da calça, resolveu atiçar a melhor amiga que se encontrava no andar de cima bebendo com as amigas, então de forma rápida digitou a mensagem e a enviou.

Tinha que confessar que aguardava ansioso pela resposta da rosada. Pegou o copo de uísque e deu um gole, foi no momento que seu celular vibrou avisando sobre a chegada da resposta, sem parar de beber, abriu a mensagem de texto e engasgou com a mesma, quase cuspindo no pobre noivo – Gaara – a sua frente. Todos na mesa pararam para ver o que acontecia com o pobre Uchiha, que tossia e batia no peito, tentando se recompor.

Após se recompor por completo e avisar aos outros que estava bem, voltou sua atenção para o aparelho celular em seus dedos e leu a mensagem mais uma vez enquanto um belo sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios.

" _Confesso que foi uma escolha bastante difícil, mas que tal você vim descobri por si próprio, aposto que adoraria isso, não é Sasuke-kun?_ "

Aquela brincadeira com Sakura estava ficando perigosa e ele estava adorando isso, tinha que confessar, Sakura era uma mulher intrigante e ele estava louco para desvendar cada segredo da rosada, principalmente àqueles que envolvessem o seu belo corpo.

\- Que sorri malicioso é esse, Uchiha? – Naruto olhou para o moreno com o celular na mão e começou a implicar. – Não está vendo vídeo pornô, esta? – Debochou.

Antes mesmo de ter a chance de responder alguma coisa, seu celular foi arrancado rapidamente de suas mãos por ninguém menos que Neji, que logo começou a ler suas mensagens e arregalar os olhos azuis-claros perolado. Fitou o Uchiha com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- Digamos que o que ele terá, será mil vezes melhor que qualquer filme pornô. – O Hyuuga falou esquecendo o sorriso sacana e deixando um sorriso pra lá de malicioso tomar conta de seus lábios.

\- Do que está falando Hyuuga? – Shikamaru perguntou curioso sobre a malícia presente nas palavras do moreno de olhos claros.

" _E a cabeça de baixo fala mais alto que a de cima._ " Esse foi o pensamento de Sasuke ao sentir que Hyuuga Neji ia falar o que não devia e que Gaara avançaria nele, socando-o como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos esperando "tais" palavras serem proferidas pela boca de Neji.

\- Vamos dizer que nosso amigo Uchiha aqui… – O Hyuuga deu uma pausa e tocou o ombro do moreno, antes de dá pequenos tapas nas costas do mesmo. – Vai descobri se a Sakura está usando calcinha ou não por debaixo da roupa.

Um… Dois… Três, a reação de Gaara veio mais rápido do que poderia imaginava, diante das palavras que saltaram da boca de Neji, três foi o total de segundos. Em um segundo ele estava sentado firme em sua cadeira, depois de três segundos estava batendo suas costas com tudo sobre o piso de madeira causando barulho pelo impacto do punho do ruivo em sua mandíbula, deixando-o levemente zonzo.

Não teve nem tempo de raciocinar direito, quando deu por si, Gaara já estava encima dele desferindo socos seguidos em seu rosto, à única que pôde fazer foi tentar se proteger com os braços. Mas ele era Uchiha Sasuke, não apanharia por algo que ainda não tinha feito e simplesmente não ficaria sem revidar. De forma rápida deu um gancho de direita nas costelas do Sabaku No, fazendo-o parar de lhe atacar para colocar a mão no local, esta foi sua deixa.

Segundos depois já estava encima do ruivo, desferindo socos seguidos no rosto do mesmo, quando ia dar o quinto, sentiu-se ser puxado por Naruto e ofegantes, talvez pelo esforço de ter que segurá-lo.

Após enviar a mensagem para Sasuke, voltou sua atenção para as garotas a respeito da festa na piscina, que lhe rendeu umas poucas e boas. Riu de Hinata que acabara de contar como Naruto dançava junto a elas encima da mesa após umas boas doses de tequilas.

\- Mas quem adorou ter visto a Sakura, foi o Lee. – Tenten começou sorrindo para a amiga rosada que bebia um pouco. – Falando nisso, ele pediu seu telefone.

\- Sou uma mulher comprometida. – Riu da careta da amiga antes de continuar. – Muito bem comprometida.

\- Só para manter contato. – Ino incentivou o apelo da amiga de coques na cabeça que lembrava a pucca.

\- Meninas, por favor, a deixe em paz com seu namorado Uchiha. – Temari falou rindo ao ver a mulher de madeixas rosadas corar. – Agora nos conte, como é transar com um dos maiores engenheiros do país?

\- Estão perguntando para a pessoa errada, nunca transei com Sasuke. – Respondeu suspirando, antes que as amigas pensasse algo, completou. – Eu e o Sasuke fazemos amor, a única que transou com Sasuke, foi a Ino.

Viu a loira ficar desconfortável na cadeira e as bochechas corarem, não queria deixá-la em saia justa, até porque, ela não havia transando e muito menos feito feitor amor com o Uchiha, com tal pensamento sentiu a tristeza bater em seu corpo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para acreditar nas próprias palavras. Ela e Sasuke eram apenas melhores amigos e nada mais, dali doze dias voltariam para Tóquio e tudo seria como antes, ele transando com a maioria das mulheres que conhecia e ela tentaria namorar alguém e ser feliz. Com tal pensamento sentiu seu coração apertar levemente e o estômago embrulhar.

\- Mas o que é isso? – Hinata perguntou ouvindo barulho de garrafas e cadeiras quebrando.

\- Parece ser briga. – Após se recompor, a loira levantou-se e rumou até a barra de proteção, olhando andar debaixo. – Oh meu Deus.

Quando as palavras saíram da boca da loira, todas que antes estavam sentadas, se levantaram e rumaram para a barrada de proteção, olhando para onde a loira olhava levemente – lê-se muito – assustada. Reconheceu a cabeleira negra e a ruiva instantaneamente, sem pensar duas vezes pegou sua bolsa e seu celular, para depois descer as escadas ouvindo as amigas lhe chamando aos berros, contudo ignorou.

 _Porra!_ Sasuke e Gaara estavam brigando e ela nem sabia o motivo, alias, sabia sim, só não queria acreditar. Gaara ia se casar com a sua prima, ele tinha que aceitar que ela estava com outro – pelo menos era o que dizia a todos – e ir ser feliz ao lado da futura esposa. _Mas que porra!_ Esse era seu pensamento enquanto corria em direção aos dois que se engalfinhavam no chão.

Sentiu um aperto forte no peito ao lembrar que Gaara havia sido competidor de luta quando mais jovem e quanto o ruivo era bom em artes marciais, chegou perto o suficiente para ver Sasuke ser esmurrado, depois inverter as posições e começar a revidar, mas o aperto em seu coração ainda estava presente, assim como a palpitação fazendo seu pobre coração quase rasgar os músculos, a pele e sair de seu peito, de tanto que palpitava forte.

Gritou com Neji, Shikamaru e Naruto para separá-los, foi ai que eles despertaram de seus momentos de "petrificação" e resolveram tomar uma atitude, separando Gaara e Sasuke. Agora lá estava ela, entre Sasuke e Gaara com as mãos na altura do peitoral de ambos, qualquer um que avançasse para cima do outro, ela impediria, ou pelo menos, tentaria.

Não sabia quem estava mais acabado, a única coisa que sabia era que os dois tinham cortes pelos rostos e bastante sangue, chegando a manchar suas camisas. Realmente aquela briga havia sido feia.

\- Qual a _porra_ do problema de vocês? – Perguntou ofegante, sendo que ela nem havia feito muito esforço, seria apenas nervosismo? – Mas que merda. – Sussurrou.

Tentava a todo custo normalizar a respiração, assim como os outros, viu as amigas se aproximarem, Ino foi direto em direção ao noivo que havia se soltado do aperto de Ibiki e Shikamaru, recebendo de bom grado os cuidados da noiva. Suspirou e caminhou em direção ao Uchiha, que tinha um corte no canto do lábio e na sobrancelha.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou tocando o rosto bonito manchado de sangue.

O sorriso irônico foi surgindo aos poucos nos lábios do Uchiha, fazendo-a entender que ele estava bem, apenas com orgulho ferido. Sorriu de canto e mesmo sujo de sangue, deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios do moreno, chamando-o de idiota apenas para ele ouvir.

\- Vem, vamos pra casa para eu cuidar de você.

Desculpou-se com todos, principalmente com Ibiki, depois saiu do estabelecimento de mãos dadas com Sasuke sangrando e sob o olhar intrigado de todos, pois quem conhecia Haruno Sakura, sabia o quanto a rosada odiava brigas, e quando conhecia os envolvidos, além de terem apanhado na briga, apanharia da Haruno também, para aprenderem a jamais brigarem.

Mas desta vez ninguém apanharia, pois quem havia brigado tinha sido Sasuke, não qualquer outra pessoa, pela primeira vez desde que chegará a Konoha, sua preocupação era com o moreno, ele era sua prioridade naquele momento, e ninguém mais.

\- Ai Sakura. – Resmungou de dor pela quinta vez.

Estavam na cozinha da família Haruno, Sakura estava com seus cabelos despenteados, descalça e com o vestido que havia saído a sua frente, cuidando de seus ferimentos – que graças a Deus, nenhum precisou de pontos, pelas palavras da doutora Haruno. Sasuke estava sem camisa – que havia ficado suja de sangue – sentando, Kizashi estava encostado no balcão americano observando os gestos da filha e Mebuki estava sentada ao lado de Sasuke, auxiliando Sakura, indiretamente, claro.

\- Pensasse na dor antes de brigar, Uchiha. – Sakura reclamou colocando a gaze molhada de antisséptico no corte superficial da sobrancelha negra de Sasuke. – Então não reclame.

Bufou e esperou a rosada terminar de limpar cuidadosamente seus ferimentos causados por Gaara, Kizashi e Mebuki não falavam nada, apenas lhe condenavam com o olhar, porém ele nem ao menos se dignava a se importar, mas a mulher a sua frente cuidando carinhosamente de seus ferimentos estava tensa, suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração estava falha.

\- Pronto. – Sakura sussurrou levantando o rosto do Uchiha e dando um sorriso amarelo e forçado.

Antes que a rosada se afastasse, a puxou e a abraçou pela cintura encostado o rosto dolorido e machucado na barriga plana da Haruno.

\- Obrigado por cuidar de mim. – Sussurrou apenas para a rosada ouvir.

Pôde ouvir o riso leve da rosada e soube que ela estava mais relaxada, havia falado aquelas palavras para ver a mulher mais relaxada, foi quando sentiu os dedos finos com as unhas bem-feitas de Sakura em seu couro cabeludo, isso o pegou totalmente desprevenido e lhe causou um frio em sua espinha.

\- Não vou permitir este tipo de comportamento dentro da minha casa Senhor Uchiha. – A voz de Kizashi invadiu suas orelhas.

Sabia que ele falava a respeito da briga, tirou o rosto da barriga plana de Sakura e fitou o Haruno com a expressão fria, por Sasuke, Sakura e ele já estavam em um hotel desde que chegaram.

\- Estou ciente senhor Haruno, porém só estou dentro de sua casa por insistência de sua filha e de sua esposa. – Falou se levantando e encarando firmemente o Haruno.

Não existia nenhuma mentira em suas palavras, só ainda estava naquela casa porque Mebuki havia insistido muito para ficarem hospedados ali, pois nem Sakura e muito menos ele se sentiam confortável na residência. E uma coisa que Sasuke odiava era ficar em um lugar onde não era bem-vindo.

\- Se o senhor preferir, eu a Sakura podemos ir para um hotel imediatamente. – Voltou a falar fitando a rosada a sua frente. – Pois não gosto de ficar em lugares que não sou bem-vindo.

Viu Kizashi arregalar os olhos diante de suas palavras e Mebuki colocar as mãos sobre a boca para esconder o espanto. Não permitiria aquele homem lhe humilhar e muito menos humilhar Sakura novamente, estava cansado de ouvir as palavras ofensivas em direção à rosada, que apenas ouvia tudo calada. Virou-se lentamente para o patriarca Haruno e viu sua expressão de surpresa passar para raivosa em poucos segundos.

Estava mais que evidente que Sasuke desafiava Kizashi para um duelo de posse, mas claro, sem as espadas, pois se as tivesse, com certeza um sairia morto dali. Mordeu o lábio com força para conter o nervosismo que a cada segundo daquele silencio devastador apenas aumentava, vendo os olhos de seu pai faiscar enquanto encarava Sasuke, engoliu seco.

\- Não permitirei que leve minha filha para um hotel, essa é a casa da família dela, por isso ela tem por obrigação em permanecer aqui durante esses dias. – Kizashi falou com a voz exaltada, enquanto apontava para o chão.

\- Isto não é senhor quem decide. – Sasuke desafiou Kizashi, virando-se para Sakura.

O clima na cozinha já era tenso, ficou mais ainda, fazendo com que Sakura petrificasse ao lado de Sasuke, apertando sua mão com força, ou seria o contrário? Mebuki olhava de Sasuke para Kizashi e de Kizashi para Sakura sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Fechando os olhos Sakura soltou um suspiro sôfrego e resolveu intervir naquele pequeno duelo antes que as coisas piorassem.

\- Já chega vocês dois. Pai, se o senhor quiser que eu fique nesta casa durante a minha estadia em Konoha, terá que respeitar e aceitar Sasuke. – Falou firme encarando os olhos semicerrados do pai, sem fraquejar um minuto se quer. – Sasuke, respeite meu pai, você é muito bem-vindo dentro desta casa.

Nenhum dos dois ousou pestanejar as palavras da rosada, então naquele momento Sakura deu o assunto por encerrado, deu um leve "boa noite" aos pais e saiu do cômodo puxando o Uchiha consigo. Precisava descansar, sentia seu corpo reclamar das noites mal dormidas.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, cada um foi para um lado, Sasuke para o banheiro lavar o corpo que tinha algumas gotas de sangue e Sakura para a penteadeira retirar a maquiagem. Tomou um longo banho quente para relaxar os músculos tensionados, realmente aquele dia havia começado uma merda e terminado numa desgraça.

Havia brigado com Sakura pela manhã, com Gaara à noite e quase de madrugada, com seu "sogro", Kizashi. Se soubesse que iria ser tão complicado a sua vinda para Konoha, ele teria desistido quando Sakura pediu para desistirem e voltarem para casa no aeroporto. Ah como queria ter uma bola de cristal naquele momento. Suspirou e desligou o registro do chuveiro, sentindo todo seu corpo reclamar por falta de calor.

Pegou a toalha e a envolveu na cintura, pouco se importando se molharia o chão ou não, apenas queria trocar de roupa e dormir como nunca havia dormido desde que chegara a Konoha.

Após retirar qualquer vestígio de maquiagem e hidratar o rosto, esperava pacientemente apenas de camisola sobre a cama, a mesma camisola que Sasuke havia reclamado e pedido para não dormir com ela, pois era transparente e curta demais, mas o que poderia fazer se havia levado apenas ela e outra do mesmo jeito preta?

Quando o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta invadiu seus ouvidos, não pensou duas vezes e interceptou a saída do moreno do cômodo, o encarando levemente úmido. Tinha que confessar, havia se segurado para não avançar no moreno naquele instante.

\- Diga-me tudo e não me esconda nada. – Exigiu cruzando os braços e encarando o Uchiha.

\- Sobre? – Sasuke questionou se fazendo de sonso e passando pela rosada e pegando uma cueca e uma calça moletom.

Pouco se importou em ver o bumbum de Sasuke exposto na sua frente quando ele arrancou a toalha e vestiu a cueca Boxe, mordeu o lábio inferior quando sua mente lhe alfinetou sobre qual parte do corpo do moreno que queria analisar, tocar, acaricia e afins. Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos e voltar ao assunto inicial.

\- Sobre a briga.

Viu Sasuke passar as mãos nos fios negros ainda molhados pelo recente banho e deitar-se sobre a cama, pouco se importando se iria molhá-la ou não, tal atitude fez Sakura revirar os olhos, porém ignoraria por hora, simplesmente sentou-se na cama e encarou o moreno incentivando-o a lhe falar.

Sabia que ela não desistiria fácil, por tal motivo, resolveu contar tudo a rosada, detalhe por detalhe e por incrível que pareça, Sakura ouvia tudo em silencio, prestando atenção em cada palavra proferida de seus lábios. Quando terminou tudo sentiu um soco forte no braço e um delicado – ou não – "Idiota" por parte da rosada.

Quando viu que ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, simplesmente a puxou pelo punho, fazendo-a deitar sobre seu peitoral, levemente surpresa, envolveu seu braço na cintura fina da mulher e colocou o queixo na cabeça da mesma, aquela não era a primeira vez que dormiriam agarrados, e ele esperava que não fosse à última.

\- Sem lição de moral agora, amanhã você pode me xingar até a quinta geração, mas hoje, eu só quero dormir.

Confessou de olhos fechados sentindo a rosada relaxa sobre seu corpo e se acomodar mais enlaçando as pernas nas dele, ele só queria pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Konoha poder dormir uma noite inteira, sem ressaca, sem precisar cuidar de ninguém bêbado, só queria fechar os olhos e dormir e ter bons sonhos.

Com tal pensamento deixou-se ser levado para o mundo de sonhos por _Morfeu._


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO NOVE.**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

\- Diga-me tudo e não me esconda nada. – Exigiu cruzando os braços e encarando o Uchiha.

\- Sobre? – Sasuke questionou se fazendo de sonso e passando pela rosada e pegando uma cueca e uma calça moletom.

Pouco se importou em ver o bumbum de Sasuke exposto na sua frente quando ele arrancou a toalha e vestiu a cueca Boxe, mordeu o lábio inferior quando sua mente lhe alfinetou sobre qual parte do corpo do moreno que queria analisar, tocar, acaricia e afins. Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos e voltar ao assunto inicial.

\- Sobre a briga.

Viu Sasuke passar as mãos nos fios negros ainda molhados pelo recente banho e deitar-se sobre a cama, pouco se importando se iria molhá-la ou não, tal atitude fez Sakura revirar os olhos, porém ignoraria por hora, simplesmente sentou-se na cama e encarou o moreno incentivando-o a lhe falar.

Sabia que ela não desistiria fácil, por tal motivo, resolveu contar tudo a rosada, detalhe por detalhe e por incrível que pareça, Sakura ouvia tudo em silencio, prestando atenção em cada palavra proferida de seus lábios. Quando terminou tudo sentiu um soco forte no braço e um delicado – ou não – "Idiota" por parte da rosada.

Quando viu que ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, simplesmente a puxou pelo punho, fazendo-a deitar sobre seu peitoral, levemente surpresa, envolveu seu braço na cintura fina da mulher e colocou o queixo na cabeça da mesma, aquela não era a primeira vez que dormiriam agarrados, e ele esperava que não fosse à última.

\- Sem lição de moral agora, amanhã você pode me xingar até a quinta geração, mas hoje, eu só quero dormir.

Confessou de olhos fechados sentindo a rosada relaxa sobre seu corpo e se acomodar mais enlaçando as pernas nas dele, ele só queria pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Konoha poder dormir uma noite inteira, sem ressaca, sem precisar cuidar de ninguém bêbado, só queria fechar os olhos e dormir e ter bons sonhos.

Com tal pensamento deixou-se ser levado para o mundo de sonhos por _Morfeu._

Acordou sentindo um peso sobre suas costas, mas não tão pesado ao ponto de atrapalhar sua respiração, seus olhos negros se abriram lentamente enquanto olhava envolta, seu corpo inteiro doía e seu rosto ardia, lentamente as imagens da briga com Gaara tomava de conta de sua mente.

Gemeu contrariado ao lembrar-se da revolta do ruivo ao saber que tipo de mensagem trocava com Sakura, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: Ele ainda a amava, mesmo se casando com a prima da rosada.

\- Está tudo bem? – A voz sonolenta de Sakura soou em sua nuca, fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem.

Os seios medianos e firmes da rosada pressionavam suas costas, suas pernas delicadas e finas enlaçava as deles perfeitamente e sua respiração batia na nuca exposta do moreno, será que a rosada tinha ideia das sensações que causava em seu corpo? Gemeu mais uma vez, mas agora de excitação e mais baixo ao sentir uma dor levemente forte lhe atingir a virilha, será que Sakura iria se importar se eles fizessem um sexo matinal?

Fechou os olhos de desgosto ao sentir o peso da rosada lhe abandonar, mas logo sentiu seu corpo ser virado, fazendo suas costas encontrarem o colchão e um peso sobre sua virilha, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Sakura lhe sorrir maliciosa. O que ela pretendia fazer com ele afinal? Tinha que confessar que o que ela quisesse fazer, ele faria sem pestanejar.

Havia acordado bem cedo naquela manha, estava inquieta. Dormir de conchinha com Sasuke não havia dado muito certo, pois acordara as 06h00min, excitada ao sentir os braços do moreno em sua cintura e sua bunda encaixar perfeitamente na virilha do mesmo, teve que sair lentamente para não acordá-lo com um belo de um sexo oral. Tudo bem, confessava, morria de tesão por Sasuke.

Levantou, tomou um banho gelado, andou pelo jardim dos fundos da casa dos pais, visitou sua antiga casa na árvore, ficou com as pernas dentro da piscina e finalmente voltou para o quarto as 07h50min, assim que entrou encontrou Sasuke debruçado com as costas definidas e malhadas totalmente expostas, não aguentou, voltou para a cama e adormeceu sobre aqueles músculos.

Acordou com um gemido alto e de dor por parte do moreno, perguntou se estava bem, ele não respondeu, porém deu outro gemido, e ela conhecia aquele tipo de gemido, mordeu o lábio e sentou-se na cama, não atacaria o moreno, por mais que estivesse louca para transar com ele. Suspirou e tentou ser racional, transar só estragaria a amizade dos dois, contudo não resistiu, simplesmente o virou e quando deu por si, já sentava na virilha do moreno sentindo sua pequena excitação tocar sua intimidade ainda coberta pela peça intima, sorriu maliciosa.

Segurou o gemido, mas não o arfar, o sorriso malicioso abandonou seus lábios ao sentir as mãos de Sasuke sobre sua cintura, apertando seu corpo para baixo, fazendo sua intimidade esquentar e a dele aumentar. Antes mesmo de falar alguma coisa, viu Sasuke se sentar e lhe encarar profundamente, notou um brilho diferente da luxuria e de desejo nos olhos do Uchiha, só não sabia o que era.

\- Não me provoque. – Sasuke alertou olhando dentro dos olhos verdes da Haruno.

\- Provocar? Eu? Não estou fazendo nada, Sasuke-kun. – Brincou se fazendo de santa enquanto dava uma pequena rebolada no colo de Sasuke, o fazendo apertar sua cintura com mais força.

Sim, ela estava louca de desejo por Sasuke. Sim, ela estava louca para gemer o nome do moreno enquanto arranhava aquelas costas largas e maravilhosas, e sim, ela estava louca para senti-lo dentro de si enquanto soavam juntos. Mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou o cabelo do moreno, fazendo a cabeça do mesmo ir para trás enquanto aproximava sua boca da boca fina do Uchiha.

\- Mas, se por acaso, eu estivesse te provocando, o que você faria? – Perguntou para depois passar a ponta da língua nos lábios, queria ver Sasuke descontrolado.

Sasuke sabia o que a Haruno queria, mas o que ele poderia fazer se quando estava com ela, não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser cair em seus encantos? Suspirou e a beijou, não um beijo romântico, mas sim um beijo intenso enquanto suas mãos apertavam sua cintura com força, deixando a pele clara da rosada marcada.

Não conseguiu segurar o gemido quando uma das mãos de Sasuke apertou sua bunda e a língua ávida do moreno se misturou com a sua, seus dedos apertaram mais ainda os fios negros do homem. Deitou-a enquanto se deliciava com os lábios da rosada, roçava as intimidades ainda cobertas pelas roupas, sua virilha doía e sentia as unhas de Sakura em suas costas, arranhando-as com vontade, mordeu o lábio inferior da mulher e o sugou, arrancando um gemido mais alto dos lábios da mesma.

\- Tudo bem ai, Sakura? – A voz de Kizashi soou atrás da porta.

Afastaram-se rapidamente e olharam em direção a porta que continuava fechada, Sakura ofegante e Sasuke mais excitado do que antes, bufou frustrado ao sentir Sakura lhe empurrar, fazendo-o se sentar novamente.

\- Sim pai, eu apenas bati o dedo na cama. – Mentiu descaradamente, fazendo com que Sasuke desse um sorriso sarcástico, como se dissesse "tem desculpa melhor não?". – Calado. – Sussurrou.

Estava frustrado, mais uma vez estava querendo finalmente fazer Sakura gemer seu nome loucamente, mas fora interrompido, se seu ódio por Kizashi já era alto, agora ele tinha aumentado gradativamente, será que era tão difícil para aquele homem perceber que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, queria satisfazer sua filha sexualmente?

\- Quer que eu entre? – Kizashi perguntou com a voz desconfiada.

-Não. – Sasuke quem respondeu desta vez, fazendo com que Sakura lhe condenasse com o olhar. – Está tudo bem, Senhor Haruno.

\- Sakura, o que está acontecendo ai? – Kizashi perguntou novamente agora tentando abrir a porta.

Seus olhos verdes condenaram mais ainda Sasuke que olhava apenas a maçaneta mexer, deu um sorriso irônico ao notar que Sakura havia trancado a porta, virou-se para a rosada e a viu se levantar e se vestir com um robe de seda para depois rumar para a porta, destrancando-a. rapidamente pegou a coberta e tapou sua excitação, aquela situação de ser pego em flagra só a havia aumentado e não o broxado, como esperava.

\- Sim pai, está tudo bem, eu só me assustei e acabei batendo o dedo no pé da cama. – A rosada falava com o tom contido enquanto encarava o senhor Haruno que agora entrava no quarto.

\- Certeza Sakura? – Kizashi questionou olhando para Sasuke, que o encarava de volta com o cenho franzido. – Esse ai não estava abusando de você, não?

Sasuke fechou as mãos em punho e revirou os olhos, não faria nada com Sakura, a não ser se ela quisesse, porque ai sim, faria tudo que sempre foi a fim de fazer, tudo mesmo, mas Kizashi não precisava saber disso, é claro.

\- Pai, Sasuke é meu namorado, o que é que o senhor esteja insinuando que estávamos fazendo, é normal entre casais. – Sakura começou encarando o pai com as bochechas tingidas de rosa. – E não é o senhor que vive falando que eu tenho que me casar para lhe dar netos?

Teve vontade de gargalhar ao ver a expressão de espanto de Kizashi ao ouviu as palavras, talvez ele não esperasse ouviu tais palavras da filha que ele subjugava ser uma enfermeira e que pelo jeito nunca casaria e lhe daria netos. O Haruno desviou o olhar da filha e mirou Sasuke que tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios, mesmo contragosto, deixou o aposento.

O sorriso de deboche estava intacto em seus lábios, viu Sakura trancar novamente a porta e sentar-se na cama suspirando, revirou os olhos e se sentou atrás da rosada, levando as mãos até o laço do robe, desatando-o, seus lábios foram para os ombros cobertos apenas pelas alças da camisola fina e transparente que estava louco para arrancar do corpo da Haruno desde que ela vestiu na primeira noite, ela não fez nada apenas soltou um pequeno gemido.

Lentamente a puxou de volta para cama, enquanto retirava totalmente o robe e o jogava no chão, Sakura mordia o lábio inferior para segurar o gemido enquanto Sasuke se posicionava entre suas pernas e lhe beijava lentamente, suas mãos pequenas foram parar no rosto másculo de Sasuke enquanto suas línguas se moviam lentamente e sincronizadas, este beijo era diferente do primeiro, ele era delicado, calmo, como se Sasuke quisesse transmitir que estaria com ela a qualquer momento.

O beijo que antes era calmo foi passando para afoito e necessitado, fazendo com que Sasuke pressionasse seu corpo contra o de Sakura, incentivando a rosada a enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura e gemer entre seus lábios. Seus lábios migraram dos lábios inchados para o pescoço alvo e totalmente exposto da rosada, para ele marcar do jeito que queria.

Não conteve o gemido alto quando Sasuke lhe mordeu o pescoço com vontade, já não importava mais se seus pais ouviriam seus gemidos, a única coisa que importava era seu desejo por Uchiha Sasuke e necessitava que ele lhe possuísse naquele momento.

Não conteve o sorriso ao ouvir o longo gemido de Sakura, mas queria mais, muito mais, então rapidamente abaixou as alças da camisola da rosada e tomou-lhe um dos seios rígidos com a boca, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o outro, estimulando ainda mais a excitação da Haruno, fazendo-a gemer com um pouco mais de intensidade e rouquidão.

Sem pedir permissão sua mão soltou o seio sensível e desceu salientemente pela barriga reta da rosada, até chegar ao encontro de suas pernas, tocando-o sobre a calcinha, arrancando mais um longo gemido da Haruno que tinha as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Se Sasuke queria enlouquecê-la, estava quase conseguindo.

Ou será que já havia conseguido? Não sabia, nem raciocinava mais, para falar a verdade, a única coisa que sentia naquele momento era as mãos de Sasuke em seu corpo, atiçando seu desejo guardado há anos por ele.

Sorriu de canto ao perceber o quão entregue Sakura estava, rapidamente parou as carícias e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da rosada para depois rumar ao banheiro enquanto a mulher lhe olhava incrédula por ter sido atiçada e depois… Abandonada.

\- Desculpe querida, terminamos outra hora tenho compromisso. – Falou antes de sumir pela porta do banheiro.

\- Mas… Mas. – Tentava de todas as formas balbuciar alguma coisa enquanto encarava Sasuke sumir pela porta branca de seu banheiro.

Nunca foi de sorrir abertamente, mas naquele momento não havia nada que estragaria sua felicidade de se vingar de Sakura por ela ter-lhe abandonado totalmente excitado naquela maldita festa na piscina enquanto corria atrás do idiota de seu ex-namorado.

Sabia que era feio se vingar das pessoas, ainda mais daquela forma, mas o que poderia fazer se estava em seu sangue Uchiha vingar-se das pessoas que lhe deixem na mão? No caso de Sakura, ela lhe deixou literalmente na mão.

Ainda com o sorriso intacto nos lábios finos tirou as roupas e abriu o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água gelada cair sobre seu corpo, para acalmar os nervos e a excitação mais que evidente, pois que por mais quisesse castigar Sakura, saíra castigado, porque vê-la tão entregue com as veste quase fora do corpo esbelto, havia sido algo muito intenso para sua sanidade pervertida, ainda mais com ela gemendo para ele, será que ela tinha ideia de quanto seus gemidos eram gostosos de ser ouvidos?

Ainda estava na mesma posição, sua intimidade estava quente e seu corpo nem se fale, ainda olhava a porta do banheiro por onde Sasuke havia sumido a pouco mais de dez minutos, deixando-a sobre a cama com fina camisola presa na cintura e com as pernas entreabertas, enquanto seus dedos seguravam o lençol com força, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido naquela cama, minutos atrás.

Sentia-se quente e frustrada, muito frustrada. Rapidamente sua frustração foi substituída por raiva ao dar-se conta da intenção do Uchiha, aquilo havia sido uma vingança por ela ter lhe deixado no quarto enquanto ia atrás – que ainda não entendia do porque ter feito tal idiotice – de Gaara? Claro, ela deveria saber e não deveria ter se entregado tão fácil a Sasuke, só ela sabia o quão o Uchiha gostava de uma vingança boba e inútil.

Trincou os dentes enquanto recompunha a camisola no corpo, se Uchiha Sasuke queria brinca, ela, Haruno Sakura ia lhe ensinar como se jogava, ah como ia, que Sasuke a aguardasse. Suspirou alto ao ouvir o barulho de seu celular tocando atrapalhar sua linha de raciocínio, rapidamente pegou o aparelho incomodo e sem ao menos olhar o visor, questionou.

\- O que você quer?

\- Nossa, quanto mau humor, Sakura-chan – A voz risonha de Naruto do outro lado da linha a fez revirar os olhos. – Mas ignorarei sua falta de educação e irei direto ao ponto, hoje começa a prova de vestidos da noiva e das madrinhas na loja " _Dreams of a bride_ ", Ino exige sua presença.

Resmungou um palavrão que fez o primo gargalhar, contudo o ignorou totalmente avisando que estaria nesta maldita loja, no horário marcado, para depois desligar na cara do loiro intrometido – que estava louco para saber o que havia acontecido com Sasuke após sua briga com Gaara – sem dar tempo de especulações por parte do mesmo.

Assim que desligou o aparelho subiu o olhar, encontrando Sasuke encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peitoral lhe olhando descaradamente, oh Deus, se Sasuke soubesse o efeito que aquele olhar tinha sobre seu corpo e sobre sua libido, ele jamais lhe olharia daquele jeito, mas do jeito que conhecia Sasuke, tinha certeza que se descobrisse, ai que ele iria lhe olhar daquele jeito.

Era fato, Sasuke não valia nada, mas Sakura valia menos ainda, por este motivo se entendiam tão bem.

Mau humor, era o que definia Haruno Sakura naquele exato momento, dentro daquele carro ao lado de Sasuke, que se ofereceu generosamente – obrigado pela rosada – a lhe levar até a loja de vestido de noivas no centro. Olhava através da janela, tentando de todas as formas possíveis ignorar Sasuke, lindo e cheiroso ao seu lado, ainda estava inconformada por ele lhe deixar na mão aquela manhã.

Sabia que era ignorado por Sakura, contudo não se importava, quando eles se encontrassem após a prova do vestido de madrinha, eles estariam bem. O único barulho no interior do carro era do som, que tocava _U2 feat. Mary J. Blige_ , o toque suave e a voz grave dos cantores embalavam seus pensamentos, que envolvia bem a mulher ao seu lado. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a estrada.

\- Daqui uma hora venha me buscar, Uchiha. – Sakura exigiu assim que o moreno parou o carro em frente à loja.

Apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto viu a mulher que lhe tirava o sossego saltar do carro e entrar na grande e sofisticada loja com vários vestidos de noivas expostos na vitrine, para depois dar partida e seguir para seu destino.

Soltou a respiração presa assim que avistou o carro de Sasuke se afastar, confessava, odiava ignorá-lo, mas não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo com ela, sentia necessidade de ser tocada e acariciada pelo melhor amigo, não conseguia mais controlar suas emoções com o Uchiha, não sabia mais nada do que acontecia entre eles, só o queria sempre por perto. E isso estava a deixando assustada.

Mordeu o canto do lábio e olhou em volta atrás das amigas, não se sentia segura ali sozinha, sem Sasuke ao seu lado, por mais que estivesse louca para arrancar a cabeça do Uchiha. Sorriu para atendente que lhe aguardava ansiosa.

\- A senhorita Yamanaka está me esperando, eu sou uma das madrinhas. – Falou apertando a alça da bolsa caramelo a tira colo.

\- Haruno Sakura? – A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando a rosada de cima a baixo. – Meu Deus, você está linda.

Seus olhos verdes passaram desconfiados pela loira de olhos violetas a sua frente, lembrava-se dela, porém não se recordava da onde, foi quando a mesma sorriu, um sorriso grande e largo, mostrando todos os dentes retos e bonitos, seus olhos se arregalaram ao lembrar-se da loira vadia número dois.

Seu ar faltou ao recordar-se de todas as coisas que aquela mulher e sua prima fizeram consigo no ensino médio, fechou os olhos e apertou mais ainda a alça da bolsa, precisava mostrar que não era mais aquela garotinha que as lideres de torcidas sacaneava.

\- Miroku Shion. – Falou fria, deixando Sasuke influenciar em seus sentimentos. – Quanto tempo.

\- Nossa você está tão diferente. – Os olhos violetas da loira passaram desde seus cabelos longos, pelo corpo coberto pelo vestido branco com faixas azuis preso com um cinto caramelo na cintura até os pés cobertos por um _scarpin_ caramelo de camurça.

\- Você poderia me informa onde minha prima esta? – Perguntou interrompendo qualquer que fosse o assunto da Miroku.

A última coisa que queria era que aquela loira vadia, que fazia questão de roubar seus namorados junto com sua prima, soubesse sobre sua vida. Deu um sorriso tão falso quanto o da loira que estava desconcertada a sua frente, já que era mais obvio que a Miroku estava louca para saber de seu "atual" namorado e não sobre ela.

\- Ah, a Ino… – A Miroku falou enquanto desviava o olhar. – Vou te levar até ela, só me seguir.

Não falou nada, apenas deixou ser guiada pela loira vadia número dois que fez sua vida um inferno no ensino médio, lhe jogando macarrão na cabeça ou até mesmo pregando papeis com palavras maldosas em suas costas, sofreu um monte antes de conhecer Gaara – o garoto estranho e encrenqueiro, que logo se apaixonou – após ter sido traída por seu namorado, Kimimaru.

Talvez esse era seu carma, o de ser corna, pois já havia se acostumado a ser traída por seus namorados, o único que não lhe traiu – ou achava que não – havia sido Gaara, mas ainda tinha lá suas duvidas. Seguiu a loira pelo corredor extenso, parando ao lado da mesma em um como com provadores de madeira e um longo espelho em frente ao um pequeno altar, para as noivas verem como estava o vestido.

O belo estofado de couro branco ao lado e ao centro um puff gigante de três andares, parecendo um bolo de noiva, também em couro branco, no mesmo estava Tenten e Hinata bebericando champagne e rindo de alguma coisa, até que avistaram a rosada.

\- Sakura-chan. – Hinata falou animada levantando-se.

\- Já trouxe a madrinha, pode vazar agora Shion… Vadia. – Tenten falou carrancuda para a loira, que mais uma vez ficou desconfortável.

Assim que a loira foi embora, Sakura retirou a bolsa e colocou sobre o estofado e recebeu uma taça de champagne de Tenten.

\- Pensei que não viria. – Hinata declarou com um sorriso.

\- Se eu soubesse que Shion estaria aqui, com certeza não teria vindo. – Rebateu tomando um gole pequeno do liquido com pouco teor de álcool.

\- Acredite, eu também não gosto dessa loira. – Temari falou saindo do provador. – E o que acharam?

Seus olhos verdes pousaram no corpo da mulher com barriga saliente para depois fazer uma careta, o vestido verde oliva batia na altura dos joelhos de saia solta, uma faixa com uma flor enorme marcava abaixo os seios e uma alça no ombro direito – também com uma flor – segurava o mesmo no corpo.

\- Ele é horrível. – Declarou rindo logo em seguida junto às amigas.

\- Ino que escolheu. – Tenten torceu o nariz negando com a cabeça.

\- Eu não vou vesti isso. – Afirmou negando com a cabeça.

\- E por quê não? – A voz de Ino soou atrás de si.

\- Porque ele é ridículo… – Virou-se lentamente para a prima e travou no lugar ao ver o quão à mesma estava bonita trajando um vestido cheio, estilo princesa, na cor branca, com o véu sobre os cabelos. – Uou.

\- O que achou? – A Yamanaka perguntou subindo no pequeno altar e abrindo os braços.

Estava encostado ao lado do carro com o celular na orelha esperando o irmão atender sua ligação.

\- Então, o que achou da casa? – Perguntou logo após ouvir a voz do irmão do outro lado da linha.

\- Estou bem sim Sasuke, a empresa está em ordem e como anda a viagem? – Itachi falou irônico do outro lado da linha, fazendo o mais novo revirar os olhos e bufar. – Ok, vamos a sua curiosidade, a casa é muito boa, mas tenho uma duvida…

\- E o que seria? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- _Não seria melhor, você pedi-la em casamento primeiro_? – Itachi indagou fazendo Sasuke engasgar com a própria saliva.

\- Do que você está falando? – Voltou à postura fria e sem emoção de sempre.

\- _Estou falando de Haruno Sakura._ – A voz de Itachi saiu suave, como se ele não se importasse com a mentira do irmão, e era verdade, ele não se importava nem um pouco.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando e muito menos o que está insinuando. – Falou dando um suspiro e passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto olhava o carro estacionar em frente ao seu. – Isso é apenas um investimento, não tem nada a ver com ela, mas agora preciso desligar, a corretora chegou.

Nunca em toda a sua vida havia falado uma frase tão longa com Itachi se não fosse algo a respeito da empresa, sempre evitava falar sobre sua vida amorosa com o irmão, principalmente quando envolvia Sakura. Desde que conversara com Sakura sobre casamento e filhos, resolveu procurar uma casa em Konoha, dizendo ele para investimento e não caso queira se casar e ter filhos com a Haruno.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos e virou-se para onde o carro estava estacionado com a porta do motorista aberta após guardar o celular no bolso, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver quem havia acabado de sair do veículo.

Só podia ser sacanagem com sua cara, não podia acreditar que o corretor de imóveis era ninguém menos que Sabaku No Gaara, aquela viagem estava saindo pior do que imaginava.

\- Eu não acredito. – Praguejou.


	10. Chapter 10

**"** **Muito Bem Acompanhada."**

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ.**

 **No capítulo anterior:**

Só podia ser sacanagem com sua cara, não podia acreditar que o corretor de imóveis era ninguém menos que Sabaku No Gaara, aquela viagem estava saindo pior do que imaginava.

\- Eu não acredito. – Praguejou.

Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku No Gaara estavam frente a frente após a briga – nada bonita – da noite anterior. Sasuke suspirou e guardou as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans para não avançar no ruivo e lhe descontar os socos da noite anterior.

Gaara estava tão imponente quanto ele a sua frente, verdes claros VS negros, cada um tinha a mandíbula trincada, segurando o ódio e a vontade de socar. Suspirou e passou as mãos no cabelo mais uma vez, para mostrar seu nervosismo e tentar se controlar.

\- Gaara. – Falou o nome do ruivo por educação, voltando a guardar as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Uchiha. – Seu sobrenome foi pronunciado entre dentes da boca do ruivo. – Podemos ir logo com isso?

Simplesmente deu os ombros, se aquele ruivo filho da mãe não queria sua companhia ele queria menos ainda, quanto mais rápido começassem a ver a casa, mais rápido ele poderia se livrar do ex-namorado de Sakura.

Enquanto Sabaku No lhe mostrava a casa nos mínimos detalhes, Sasuke pôde observá-lo minuciosamente. Seu rosto estava tão machucado quanto o seu, seu corpo tenso e suas mãos apertavam a prancheta com força, como se quisesse lhe segurar, mas tinha algo a mais no olhar claro de Gaara, coisa essa que não conseguia decifrar.

Já havia visto a casa toda e estava cada vez mais encantado pela arquitetura e estrutura antiga da casa de três andares toda feita de madeira, vidro e aço, o jardim era amplo mesmo com a piscina e a casa da piscina, o gramado estava bem conservado e o murro de madeira bem cuidado, a casa era perfeita para um grande investimento imobiliário, aquela seria sua quarta aquisição na cidade, sem que Sakura soubesse, é claro.

Estava mexendo no celular lendo a longa mensagem de texto que Itachi tinha acabado de mandar sobre Sakura, estava parado no meio da sala com Gaara quase ao seu lado, lhe encarando.

\- Falarei com o proprietário e fecharei o negocio. – Declarou ainda mexendo no celular.

\- Avisarei a Temari, já que eu vim para que ela pudesse ir provar o vestido de madrinha. – Gaara falou, fazendo Sasuke erguer os olhos fitando o ruivo.

\- Você não é corretor? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, jurava que o ruivo que era o corretor mais bem-sucedido que todos havia lhe falado.

\- Não, é a minha irmã, sou advogado. – A voz de Gaara estava contida, segurando a raiva.

\- Hun.

Foi à única coisa que falou voltando sua atenção para o celular para mandar uma mensagem de texto para Sakura, para avisá-la que jê havia terminado o que tinha ido fazer e já estava pronto para buscá-la.

\- Você a ama? – A voz de Gaara invadiu seus ouvidos.

Ergueu os olhos e encarou o Sabaku No que estava com os punhos fechados e a mandíbula mais trincada ainda, esperando que o Uchiha dissesse que não, suspirou e coçou a nuca enquanto voltava a guardar o celular no bolso.

\- Amo e você? – A pergunta saiu seca, rezando para o ruivo não confirma o que não queria ouvir.

O silencio dominou a casa sem mobília, os olhos estavam em chamas se encarando, podia-se sentir a aura assassina emanando dos dois homens, como se fosse uma disputa, uma péssima disputa, que jamais poderia ter um vencedor.

Gaara não respondeu, pois antes de poder falar algo, o celular do mesmo tocou, atraindo sua total atenção. Ficou no mesmo lugar vendo o ruivo se afastar com uma careta no rosto e logo voltar com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Não queria saber se ele amava ou não sua "namorada", mas ele tinha que aceitar o fato de Sakura está com ele e que ele iria se casar com a prima da rosada, tirando qualquer possibilidade de ficar com a Haruno da cabeça, e esperava que Sakura também tirasse a possibilidade de voltar com ruivo da cabeça, pois ele sabia muito bem, o do porque da rosada ter voltado para Konoha, para esse maldito casamento, por mais que fosse difícil admitir.

\- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Uchiha. – Gaara falou, dando as costas para Sasuke.

Ele simplesmente deu os ombros, era bom o ruivo não lhe falar nada mesmo, já estava muito apreensivo sem saber se ele amava ou não sua namorada, ficaria mais tranquilo sem saber, pois acreditava que o Sabaku No amava a noiva, e não a prima dela, rezaria a Deus para que fosse isso e para que tirasse ideias tortas de sua cabeça fértil.

 **Flash Back Ativo.**

\- Lindo, mas não combina com você. – Respondeu sincera a pergunta da prima, aquele vestido não combinava em nada com a personalidade de Ino.

Todos os olhares caíram sobre Sakura, que estava a criticar tudo, por mais que fosse ruim de admitir, todas sabiam que Sakura estava certa tanto a respeito do vestido – horrendo – das madrinhas, quanto o vestido da noiva.

\- Entendo que é o seu dia Ino, mas querer que a gente se vista com isso... – Falou levantando-se e apontando para Temari no vestido – É maldade, acredito que podemos encontrar algo melhor.

Bebeu o champagne em um gole só e se virou para a arara de vestidos ao seu lado, revirando-os um por, até encontrar um que atraísse eu olhar e ficasse bonito, mas sem tirar a atenção sobre a noiva.

\- Que tal esse? – Perguntou erguendo o vestido em tom rosado bem suave.

\- Perfeito. – Hinata falou sorrindo e batendo palminhas.

\- Nossa, é lindo e não vai tirar o brilho da noiva. – Temari falou olhando para Ino que continuava se encarando dentro do vestido pelo espelho. – O que acha Ino?

\- Porque meu vestido não combina comigo? – A voz de Ino saiu sofrida e triste, o que fez todas se calarem.

Sakura sabia que havia pegado pesado com Ino, mas não poderia mentir, aquela não era uma ocasião qualquer que, qualquer vestido ficaria bom. Era seu casamento, o seu dia especial, seu dia de princesa, não poderia ser qualquer coisa, este seria o dia que Ino e Gaara recordariam para sempre e mostraria as fotos deste dia para os filhos, netos e bisnetos.

\- Olha Ino, sei que você adorou esse vestido, mas todos estão esperando algo extravagante de sua parte e isso é justamente o que eles estão esperando, eu te conheço bem, sei que você gosta de surpreender, então vamos escolher outro vestido. – Comentou olhando nas araras de vestidos de noiva atenciosamente.

As outras apenas ficavam caladas olhando Sakura vasculhar o atelier mais caro de vestido de noivas de Konoha, atrás do vestido perfeito para a prima, que jurava odiar. Não era porque não gostava de Ino que iria deixá-la sair feia em seu dia especial, por mais que não suportasse a loira pelo que havia lhe feito, não poderia permitir que a mesma saísse feia em uma ocasião tão especial como aquela.

Enquanto Sakura vasculhava a loja, as meninas experimentavam o vestido de madrinha e Ino esperava pacientemente a prima.

\- Então Ino, está tudo certo para gente ir passar dois dias na fazenda antes do jantar de ensaio? – Temari perguntou ajustando o vestido colado na barriga saliente.

\- Este sim, Temari. – O sorriso surgiu aos poucos nos lábios da Yamanaka. – Gaara já combinou tudo, vamos sair aqui na terça-feira, ficaremos lá até quinta-feira a noite e sexta é o jantar.

Sakura não gostava de fazendas, pois isso lembrava sua primeira vez com Gaara e doía-lhe lembrar de tal fato, suspirou e pegou os vestidos que havia separado para Ino e a entregou, mandando-a se trocar e vir um de cada vez para ver como tinha ficado.

Já havia experimentando inúmeros vestidos, porem nenhum parecia lhe cair bem, como se aqueles vestidos não fosse feito para ela. Ino já experimentava um dos últimos vestidos que Sakura havia lhe dado quando o assunto passou da fazenda para a briga da noite anterior.

\- E você e o Gaara já estão bem? – Tenten perguntou alto, fazendo a loira suspirar.

\- Ela e o Gaara brigaram feio ontem quando ela perguntou o motivo da briga, ele disse que não interessava a ela e tudo mais, foi bem feio. – Temari sussurrou para a rosada enquanto a mesma olhava intrigada.

\- Não, ele está me tratando friamente nesses últimos dias e eu nem sei o que eu fiz para receber este tipo de tratamento, não sei mais o que pensar. – Ino falou saindo do provador e subindo no pequeno altar. – Eu o amo mais que tudo, não sei o que eu posso fazer, estou confusa, então, como estou? – Questionou.

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a prima abrir os braços e olhar no espelho, Ino estava perfeita, estava linda, o vestido era delicado e ao mesmo tempo um sensual suave que destacava a beleza da loira e olhos azuis.

\- Esta linda. – Hinata falou com a boca entre aberta.

As outras concordaram e ela apenas sorriu, alegando ter que ir ao banheiro, mas, na verdade, foi ligar para Gaara marcando um encontro, após voltar sorriu e falou que a prima estava perfeita e aquele seria o vestido perfeito.

 **Flash Back Desativo.**

Agora lá estava ela, mentindo para as amigas e para Sasuke enquanto seus passos cobertos pelo salto alto rumavam para um café no centro da cidade. Meu Deus, que Sasuke e Ino nunca descobrissem sobre esse encontro, mas ela precisava resolver essa situação com Gaara, por mais que não se desse bem com Ino, não poderia permiti que Gaara a maltratasse.

Suspirou e parou enfrente ao café, apertou a alça da bolsa e entro no recinto, pediu um café expresso e rumou para uma das mesas no canto ao lado da vidraça, onde poderia observar o movimento da rua, foi quando o viu, lá estava ele lindo e ruivo de roupa informal, o jeans desbotado combinando com a camisa social dobrada até os cotovelos.

Balançou a cabeça para tirar os pensamentos pecaminosos da cabeça, não estava ali para ter aquele tipo de imagem na cabeça e sim dá um esporo em Gaara por tratar sua noiva tão mal, eles iriam se casar, ele deveria estar feliz com isso.

\- Sakura. – Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar ao ouvir a voz do ruivo, porém não era do mesmo jeito que Sasuke fazia arrepiar.

\- Olá Gaara. – Falou dando um sorriso forçado e balançando a cabeça. – Sente-se.

O ruivo não precisou de um novo mandado, simplesmente sentou-se em frente a Haruno e deu um sorriso de canto. O sorriso de canto de Gaara era bonito, mas não tão bonito quanto o de Sasuke. _Mas que caralho!_ Será que o Uchiha poderia sair de sua cabeça pelo menos um segundo? Suspirou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Isso era uma coisa que estava se tornando frequente naquela viagem, Sasuke invadindo seus pensamentos sem permissão, sem perceber mordeu o lábio inferior recordando-se dos poucos sorrisos que o Uchiha havia dado a ela, tão lindo, mas também tão reservado.

\- Sakura? – Gaara chamou tocando-lhe a mão.

\- Desculpa. – Corou ao sair do transe que havia entrado enquanto pensava em Sasuke. – _Maldito Uchiha gostoso._ – Pensou enquanto encarava o ruivo.

\- Então, o que você queria falar comigo? – Gaara foi direto, fazendo Sakura suspirar.

Aquele era um assunto delicado para ela, estava sendo difícil conversar com o cara – que achava – que amava defender a noiva do mesmo e pedi para ele tratá-la melhor, já que em uma semana e meio iriam se casar, mas era algo que se estava tornando fácil, pois seu coração não palpitava e muito menos se sentia insegura.

Sorriu e encarou bem os olhos claros do ex-namorado, precisava dá um ponto final naquilo, já estava cansada de ficar remoendo o passado e querendo está no lugar de Ino, a loira havia conseguido, era ela quem casaria com Gaara, ela tinha que aceitar isso e tinha que fazer Gaara aceita o fato que ele iria se casar com a Yamanaka e não com a Haruno.

\- Não tenho nada a ver com sua vida, mas fiquei sabendo que você e Ino não estão bem, queria saber o motivo. – Falou suavemente tomando um pouco de café.

Gaara suspirou e passou as mãos nos cabelos rubros, não gostava de falar sobre Ino com Sakura, pois ainda sentia algo pela rosada, só não sabia o que era e tinha medo de descobrir, pegou o pote de açúcar e começou a brincar com o mesmo sem encarar a Haruno, apenas a ignorando.

Ela odiava ser ignorada, tanto por Sasuke quanto por Gaara, por tal motivo começou falando o que estava entalado em sua garganta e consequentemente, em seu coração.

\- Quando eu vim para esse casamento Gaara, eu tinha esperanças de conseguir você de volta, sempre imaginei você casando comigo e não com a Ino, mas hoje eu percebi que há algo nela que eu jamais tinha visto, hoje eu percebi que ela te ama, mais do que eu te amei. – O sorriso triste tomou seus lábios. – Mas sabe o que é pior disso tudo? Saber que você não está dando o valor necessário para isso.

"Não se engane, eu mudei, você mudou, nossos sentimentos mudaram e eu percebi isso nos poucos dias que eu te vi ao lado dela, você pode acreditar que ainda gosta de mim, mas eu não, eu não consigo mais enxergar isso em seus olhos, eu não consigo mais enxergar 'nós' nos seus olhos, apenas 'vocês'. – Seus dedos apertaram a xícara entre seus dedos, enquanto pensava em Sasuke quando falou o 'nós', para depois o sorriso alegre surgir ao lembrar-se do moreno emburrado. – Eu estou cansada Gaara, de verdade, eu estou exausta de pensar em você e achar que poderíamos sim, ter tido futuro, mas agora eu sei que nunca daríamos certo."

O suspiro saiu leve e cansado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona em menos de meia hora, seu coração estava leve e suas costas um peso estava sendo arrancado e isso estava deixando-a satisfeita consigo mesmo, mas ela não havia ido ali para falar dela ou de seus sentimentos.

\- A Ino pode ser uma vadia, considerada por mim, mas ainda sim é a minha família, é a minha prima, é a minha vadia preferida, e você tem essa joia rara como sua noiva e não esta lhe dando o devido valor. – Começou encarando os olhos do ruivo estático a sua frente com os lábios entreabertos de surpresa. – Para Gaara, seja o que for que está passando em sua cabeça e a valorize, ela está largando tudo por você, ela está sendo a Ino que eu nunca pensei que existiria.

O silencio reinou na mesa e Sakura pôde relaxar como a tempos não fazia depois que chegou a Konoha, havia soltado um pouco que tinha em seu coração, e com isso se sentia mais leve, naquele momento ela só queria encontrar Sasuke e o abraçar, e claro, ouvir um belo "estou orgulhoso" sair dos lábios do Uchiha.

\- Porque está me falando isso? – Gaara perguntou após se recuperar do choque de ver Sakura defendendo Ino.

\- Porque ela está sofrendo por brigar com você. – Respondeu dando um sorriso pequeno. – Eu sei o que ela está sentindo, pois me sinto da mesma forma quando brigo com o Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke veio naturalmente em seu pensamento quando Gaara fez aquela pergunta, se tinha uma coisa que Haruno Sakura odiava no mundo era brigar com Sasuke, por qualquer besteira que fosse; sua pequena fortaleza de sentimentos desmoronava só de se imaginar sem o Uchiha ao seu lado, com sua frieza e arrogância.

\- Você o ama, Sakura? – Gaara perguntou sem saber o que falar ou questionar.

Sim, ele ainda gostava de Sakura, mas não sabia qual sentimento era esse, se era amor ou apenas um amor de amizade, era algo indefinido e isto estava interferindo em sua relação com Ino, aumentando as brigas do casal.

A pergunta a pegou totalmente desprevenida, seu cabeça rodou no momento da pergunta e sua garganta secou, logo sua cabeça começou a viajar em direção ao Uchiha carrancudo que conhecia há longos seis anos. O sorriso foi surgindo aos poucos enquanto se recordava de cada momento vivido ao lado de Sasuke.

Sabia a resposta daquela pergunta e não estava com medo de dizê-la em voz alta, pois não era mentira, era a mais pura verdade e só agora que percebera tal verdade que estava amassada em sua cara lerda. Ela o amava. O amava mais que tudo. Mais do que Gaara ou sua família. Haruno Sakura amava seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Pode não parecer, mas sim, eu o amo. – O sorriso saiu maior do que imaginava e o coração começar a palpitar forte, o que não era esperado. – E você, a ama?

\- Vou ser sincero, eu gosto de você e eu amo a Ino, como nunca amei ninguém, nem mesmo você, mas estou confuso, não sei como agir e nem o que pensar te vendo com outro, nunca havia pensando nessa possibilidade. – Gaara soltou dando um longo suspiro.

Sakura deu um sorriso e segurou a mão de Gaara firmemente enquanto lhe olhava nos olhos, era tão bom não se sentir uma boba apaixonada pelo noivo da prima, que isso havia relaxado sua alma e seu corpo.

\- Você pode gostar de mim, mas é a Ino que você ama e que você vai se casar.

O sorriso de canto de Gaara surgiu, enquanto Sakura abria um grande sorriso, voltando ao seu café, os minutos foram passando e a conversa mudou de rumo, tornando-se mais leve e suave, arrancando gargalhadas de Sakura enquanto Gaara contava algumas coisas que ocorreram com seus amigos em seis anos.

Ao longe Sasuke observava a cena "romântica". A raiva dominava seu corpo, não poderia acreditar que Sakura havia mentido dizendo que sairia com as amigas para ir se encontrar com Gaara, não podia aceitar isso.

Entrou do carro e rumou para a casa dos Haruno, sairia daquela casa naquela mesma tarde, havia decidido isso naquele momento.

Desligou o veículo na garagem ao lado do _porsche_ antigo de Kizashi e suspirou encostando-se ao próprio carro fechou os olhos e respirou dez vezes tentando se recompor.

\- Sasuke, você está bem? – A voz de Ino invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-o ergue a cabeça e lhe olhar.

\- Quer dá uma volta pelo bairro? – Perguntou sem perceber, só queria se acalmar.

\- Pode ser. – Ino falou dando os ombros.

Após travar o alarme do carro começou a caminhar pela calçada com Ino silenciosa ao seu lado, ela estava tão perdida quanto ele em pensamentos, mas sua vontade naquele momento era esganar o noivo da mesma. Suspirou e passou as mãos no rosto olhando para o céu claro de Konoha.

\- Problema com a Sakura? – Ino perguntou dando um sorriso de canto triste.

Não respondeu, apenas guardou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e soltou uma risada irônica, se Ino soubesse que seu problema se chamava Gaara e não Sakura, era fato de que não existiria casamento dali uma semana e meia, mas ele não tinha nada pra resolver com a loira, mas sim com uma rosada que ouviria poucas e boas quando se encontrassem. Ele não foi a Konoha fazer papel de otário, lembraria isso a Sakura com todas as letras.

\- Sabe Sasuke, desde a Sakura voltou sinto o Gaara estranho, brigamos por tudo, mas ontem eu tive a certeza que era por causa dela... – O riso triste de Ino quebrou o silencio. – Mas eu não a culpo, ela foi à primeira namorada seria dele, então sempre vai ter aquele sentimento dentro dele.

"Quando nos conhecemos, ele era um cara arrogante e frio, mas era o namorado perfeito pra ela, eles se entendiam tão bem e eu sentia inveja dela por isso, eu sempre brigava com ele, apenas para chamar sua atenção, mas nunca consegui. Por longos três anos ele só tinha olhos para a Sakura, e era algo lindo de se ver, mesmo que fossem invejados, eles resistiram a fofocas, a assédios e tudo mais, eu parei de me importar e fui viver. Há cinco anos eu o reencontrei, e todos os sentimentos vieram a toda com força total, foi quando eu transei com você, apenas para esquecê-lo, mas não esqueci."

Sasuke não ousava interromper, sabia que a Yamanaka queria desabafar e pelo jeito guardava aquilo dentro de si por muito tempo.

\- Começamos a sair e eu me vi ainda mais apaixonada por ele, ai eu pude ver o que ele era com a Sakura, e eu me senti especial e amada, como nunca na vida. Sei que errei muito Sasuke, mas só quero ser feliz e amada por alguém, principalmente pelo homem que eu sempre amei. – O suspiro de Ino foi longo, assim como o seu. – Mas agora, faltando poucos dias para meu casamento, as coisas estão desmoronando em cima da minha cabeça e eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada.

\- O Gaara te ama, Ino. – Falou sem ao menos perceber, ele também queria acreditar em suas palavras.

\- Eu espero. – Ino sussurrou mais para ela do que para ele.

\- _Eu também espero._ – Pensou enquanto seguia em silencio para a residência Haruno.

Despediu-se de Ino com apenas um aceno de cabeça e entrou na residência Haruno, não sabia mais se queria ficar longe de Sakura, tinha medo de perdê-la. Ironicamente, tinha medo de perder algo que não tinha, para alguém que sempre a teve.

Passou por Kizashi e apenas lhe deu um aceno de cabeça enquanto subia as escadarias, precisava pensar e decidir o que queria, porém seus planos foram água abaixo ao abrir a porta do quarto, pois assim que a abriu sentiu um tufão rosa lhe abraçar com tudo.

\- Sasuke-kun. – A voz de Sakura esta firme e sorridente. – Eu disse tudo, eu defendia a Ino, e falei para o Gaara tudo que eu queria.

Não entendia nada, mas a imagem de Sakura tocando a mão de Gaara ainda estava nítida em sua cabeça, suspirou e desfez o abraço de Sakura, seguindo para o quarto para arrumar suas coisas, iria para um hotel.

\- Eu estou indo para um hotel, Sakura. – Falou de uma vez pegando suas últimas peças de roupa.

\- O-O Q-Que? – A voz de Sakura saiu vacilante fazendo seu coração apertar. – Vo-Você não pode ir.

\- Sakura… – Tentou falar virando-se para a rosada.

Seus olhos negros se arregalaram ao ver a rosada com os olhos verdes marejados enquanto segurava a própria cabeça.


End file.
